


Jewel in the Sky

by buzzspark



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II, Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Comedy, Domestic, F/M, Friendship, Headcanon, Humor, Light-Hearted, Love, Plot, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Video Game Mechanics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzspark/pseuds/buzzspark
Summary: New experiences lie in waiting for a certain honour-bound archer, who, really, would like nothing more than to simply go home. But until then, I guess making friends with a couple of guys and a cool dragon lady will have to suffice! (note: this work is currently on hiatus)





	1. Milk, Cookies and Hanzo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he's chasing a pack of no-good Joe Schmoes, Hanzo is thrust into the world of the Nexus. Meeting with his new companion--the Dragon Queen! But only a Shimada can control the dragons, so how can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my (sorta) first fanfic. Also, I am aware that there is another Hanzo/Alex story on AO3 that came out before this one. I am not in collaboration with the creator, and I have no intention of copying them. New chapters will be uploaded every 1-2 months, more or less, as of April 2018. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The following chapter contains an adaptation of the official Dragons of the Nexus trailer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQV2MLHFYFg).

 

**EXT. SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN - OVERWATCH EARTH - EVENING**

Viridian green fronds tickle his dashing feet. With a leap and a twirl, he feels the coolness of the towering granite walls, and his footsteps pitter patter, pitter patter--skidding along, evading gunshots. Panting, he fiddles with the quiver. Holding his bowstring and letting loose. A dozen pale arrows dart out a storm, and they batter and bruise and bleed. He knows they lie at his side, all kneeling dead before him. Hopping down, he feels his muscles tense. Still unsatisfied. Will it ever be enough? A lone body in a field of souls, the sun drawing shadows behind their corpses.

The moment these men fell, he intentionally laid not an eye their way, as they were not worthy of his gaze. He paces through a forest, the growing fog leading him to the mountains. Wait, fog? Were the mountains so chilly before? He hauls his sash across his bare chest for warmth and the mist draws near. It clouds his vision. No, blinds him. Everything turns white, and then black, as his eyes seal shut.

 

**EXT. CASTLE RUINS - DRAGON SHIRE - DAY**

The world feels different. Touch, sound, smell ..sight.

 

**HANZO**

"Huh?!"

 

His eyes awaken atop a stone bridge. High above, with only a piercing darkness down below. He hurriedly curls his legs back and scurries onto his feet, and rocks fleet and tremble as he passes. This place is unsteady ..he is no longer at home. He draws his bow, pulls it close, turns a corner. Feels something coming for him. Is it human? Anywho, it brought him here. It must die. He scales a tower, scouring the unusual landscape. He's never seen anything like it before.

Skidding down the redbrick roof, he stiffens. A pinkish cloak garnished by gold turns in the wind. It's all he can see, through a hollow doorway. Perking up, noticing it's curves. A woman.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Ahh, Archer. I knew you would come."

 

The hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and he feels for an arrowhead.

 

**HANZO**

"I did not  _come_  here. Why have you brought me to this place? Speak!--"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"We are in a gap between worlds,"

 

She takes some steps closer, and Hanzo stares her down. Pacing for a dead tree in the dust. It's trunk greying, shrivelled. With a single touch, it blossoms peach-coloured petals. 'Sakura' he mumbles, and she smiles at his bewilderment.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"We are no longer on what you call Earth. I am your ally, here."

 

He scoffs.

 

**HANZO**

"You think these magic tricks will make me believe this nonsense!?"

 

He fires once and they make chase across a chasm.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You are eager to test your worth, I see!"

 

**HANZO**

"I have nothing to test other than my patience."

 

They are now riding over crooked stairs, neck-and-neck. She stands to conjure a blast of flame from thin air. It sounds out streams of searing smoke, debris collapsing while he springs up. Three more shots, faster than the eye can see. All miss. He draws up several more, but she is quick on her feet. This side, to that, back-ward prances. Dancing in the sky. Clenching his teeth, he pulls back far enough so that it soars.

It reaches her head, he lowers his own. She is finished--her hand grabs it on impulse, with the point inches away. She is not taken aback in the slightest, and even smirks.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Impressive, Archer."

 

His arrow rests in her hands, now a mere branch of flowers.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"But. You'll need to do better than that."

 

He furrows his brow, clawing another from his quiver.

 

**HANZO**

"You have no idea what I am capable of."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Good. Because you must be ready for anything."

 

Her heel edges off the cliff side, and then, she is gone. He darts for where she last was, cursing under his breath. Peering over, down into the abyss. A green glow. Something familiar ..the roar of a dragon. It is red, pinkish, and too, garnished by gold. Leaving no seconds to waste, he hurries over a fortress wall. Fire raining down from the heavens. The dragon's breath. He can hardly keep up with her, and so he gives pause. Seeing the opportunity for a strike--bowstring back.

It flicks under it's right eye and bounces off like butter. Taking off, it soars above the clouds and he runs over the ramparts. Too fast. It bellows another roar, baring dagger jaws. Charging straight for him with crackling embers. Searing the bridge. Bounding again, sliding down a roof, careful lest he fall to his death. The winged creature now shimmers in the distance. He blinks twice to test it's real, and takes aim.

 

**HANZO**

"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"

 

With this rigid battle cry, two dragons of his own appear. Translucent, tear blue, small. Only mortal magic. And the foolish red one flies straight into them. The wail of a dog, but loud as thunder. It comes crashing down. He scurries like a beetle, not letting it out of his sight. The dust dissipates, and it lies under him just like all those men. Pathetic and weak. Or so he thought, as while in stance with his bow, he watches it's amber eyes open. Staring back at him with all that humanity, but inside a monster. The colour ..unmistakable. Jewels and decor. Fitting.

 

**HANZO**

"Yield!"

 

It understands him, and slowly inclines it's head. The green glow engulfs her again and she rises, with not a single scratch. Their eyes rest upon each other with admiration, and respect. So, she spoke the truth. There are no real dragons in his world ..but  _is_  she an ally? Either way, it would be unwise to try his luck a second time. He sheathes his arrow.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You show promise, Hanzo. Well done."

 

He bricks. The elf advances to the edge, and looks out over the horizon.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"But greater challenges still await us."

 

Us?

 

**HANZO**

"I believe we are ready--"

 

'For an explanation', he thinks, before he is cut off by her ramblings.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"It's time to find out."

 

He gasps, as the smoke clears with a wave of her hand. Woodlands as far out as the eye can see ..wasn't he once here? No, there is a village; a dragon statue, towers and castles. This is a land nothing like the one he was in before. She looks to him, while he marvels at the spectacle. Lost for words. He turns to her, to ask, but ..her rosy lips are covered in crumbs. She holds out a plate of biscuits, taking another bite.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Cookie?"


	2. The Great Dragon Trio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems that Hanzo and Alexstrasza aren't the only 'dragons' hanging out in the Nexus. His brother Genji is here too! But how? Why? And who are all these people!?

**INT. DRAGON SHIRE INN - NIGHT**

Snuggled between some trees is a hearty, though boisterous village. Its loosely hung fairy lights dangle from bristling snow-tipped pine trees. Waving in the wind. The screaming, icy gales that cry out in the night. The windows of the inn are glossy, warm, and filled with light. From inside, laughter and singing and merry banter carries on while the Archer lays sound asleep upstairs. Still as a rock. Even in resting, he does not break his concentration.

In the main hall, the Dragon Queen is draped in a tight collared suit and cloak. Some join her for a drink; a lean, sickly man with scraggly hair, a flamboyantly dressed girl, and a fur-armoured, axe-wielding Rexxar and his three animal companions.

 

**LI-MING**

(to Alexstrasza)

"Excellent that you've gotten used to how things work around here already. Xul and I thought you'd have a much harder time, especially with you under the wing of that _nutjob_."

 

Rexxar chuckles in good humour, and the pale one sneers at her mischievously.

 

**XUL**

"You won't mind me telling him?"

 

**LI-MING**

"Not a word of this, Xul!"

 

Rexxar strokes his pet bird and nuzzles a boar affectionately under it's chin. His bear Misha then clambers up onto the table and grunts, wanting pet too. Grinning, he is quick to oblige. A fair-haired sniper waddles up to them, carrying a mug of liquor. She takes one look at Rexxar and his animals, rolling her eyes.

 

**NOVA**

"Come on, big guy. Pets outside."

 

He grits his under bite impatiently. Pushing himself out of his own seat. Standing her down. She is tiny in comparison--in size, and muscle. Having to jam his head down before he even sees the top of her head.

 

**REXXAR**

"Go pick on someone your own size, Ghost."

 

Playing him up, she makes a facetious smirk so wide her face looks ready to tear in two.

 

**NOVA**

"Look, I get it. You wanna keep 'em so you can block my ult, huh? You scared?"

 

The Dragon Queen senses the tenseness in the air and tries to back off a little. On the other hand, Li-Ming and Xul are right behind him, looking to gang her up! All eyes are suddenly on them, and quiet gasps enamour the air.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Friends! This is no place for fighting."

 

Padding down the wooden steps, Hanzo has emerged from his bedroom. Seeing the squabble in place at the inn's heart, he is completely disinterested. He approaches Alexstrasza nonchalantly in a brisk stride and grabs her arm. Speaking to her quite loudly, even through the ongoing feud nearby.

 

**HANZO**

"Dragon Queen. I wish to learn."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Now?"

 

Hanzo nods, deathly serious. Her head turns with a look of guilt and solemnity.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Ah, perhaps soon. 

 

**LI-MING**

(to Nova)

"Telepathy and a silly toy gun? You think you stand a chance against my magic!?"

 

**NOVA**

"This toy gun will blast your brains out if you don't shut it, shortie."

 

Seeing Alexstrasza staring in their direction, he takes one look and snorts.

 

**HANZO**

"So. You would rather continue with this. I must say, I expected more from you."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"No, that's not true--"

 

It took her so long to realise that, by the time she turned, he had already left. The door swung wide, slowly shimmying shut. A draft-like tumbleweed blows. She leans her elbows on the table and cups a cheek in her hands. Hanzo, in a woolly coat he had grabbed from indoors, looks out at the starry sky. Behind him, a cyborg glaring neon green does the same. The Archer feels it's presence. He does nothing. Apparently the stranger had not noticed, and he shrinks out of sight. Peeking out ..if he had eyes, they would be big and gleaming curiously. He considers his next move. Hesitant.

Wading towards him, the deep grey decorative cloth donning his head bobbing up and down. Much akin to Hanzo's own, though his is made of satin, and golden.

 

**GENJI**

"Hanzo."

 

He jumps, and inspects the cyborg. Knowing he was there, but wholly surprised it should be his brother. Not having seen him in so long, and still getting used to his new body. Steel cybernetics. So unhuman. And that thickly accented robotic voice.

 

**HANZO**

"Genji? Why are you here!?"

 

His shoulder plating rises and falls in a shrug.

 

**GENJI**

"I can't say, brother. None of us really know."

 

**HANZO**

"..This is absurd. You--why!?"

 

**GENJI**

"I'm sorry."

 

Dropping his head, Hanzo offers a simple nod. Though the Archer's face stays the same; angry, lost, confused. Genji stands motionless for a time, in thought.

 

**GENJI**

"Why is Alex not with you?"

 

**HANZO**

"Alexstrasza. You know her? Have you been here so long ..?"

 

**GENJI**

"Nine months."

 

**HANZO**

"It can't be! How about her? How long has she been here?"

 

**GENJI**

"She arrived only last month. You must remain calm--"

 

**HANZO**

"You need to tell me what's happening. Are we really not on Earth anymore?"

 

Silence. They look to each other, both in desire of consolation, and answers.

 

**GENJI**

"Yes. I am certain of that, Hanzo. This is the Nexus. It's a bridge between worlds, and every day we fight to the death, and the last one here trains the newest, and ..that's as much as I know."

 

**HANZO**

"The Nexus. This place, where fools will be fools, and nothing makes any sense! We must leave here, you and I. Back to Earth. There is much that needs done."

 

**GENJI**

"I would if I could. If  _we_ could."

 

**HANZO**

"What are you trying to say, Genji?"

 

**GENJI**

"We can't leave. Or, I, uh, mean to say that no one's ever got out."

 

**HANZO**

"This isn't true."

 

**GENJI**

"Brother .."

 

**HANZO**

"Say no more. We will find a way out, no matter what it takes."

 

Hanzo hauls his bow over his shoulders, displaying his readiness to take up arms. His brother seeks to tenderly push it away, but thinks it best not to.

 

**GENJI**

"There might be a way. Not one that anyone knows of, at least. When you have cleared your head, brother, you must speak with Alex. She will explain things better to you."

 

**HANZO**

"Alright, Genji. I will put my trust in you, but _only_ while we're here, and if you answer me this; have you forgiven me, truly? Or, rather, accepted our past fate and what was once expected of us. With all that I've done to you ..you say you have forgiven me, but sometimes, even I, as your brother, can't tell what you're thinking."

 

**GENJI**

"I imagine the helmet doesn't help."

 

Without words, they share their respects.

 

**GENJI**

"Let us leave the past as it is, in our world. This is a new one where we can start anew."

 

Suddenly, without warning, Hanzo buckles on his knees in a low bow. His head strained and pressed against the cold ground.

 

**HANZO**

"I will never forget what I did."

 

Genji holds out his hand, scooping him up in an instant. Although Hanzo doesn't take it immediately. Looking at it, imagining his horrifically scarred hands beneath it. Saddening. He did this to him. He made him into a machine. Genji stares at him in complete contrast. Rather than his brother's misery and reflection, Genji is ecstatic. Completely taken by surprise. But, his apparent glee only provides Hanzo with a slight ..discomfort.

 

**GENJI**

"You never change! It's not a bad thing."

 

**HANZO**

"No?"

 

He shakes his head.

 

**GENJI**

"I don't like changing people. It feels like I'm changing fate too, and that seems wrong. Everyone should be able to decide their fate for themselves."

 

Hanzo feels a pang of regret. His face twisting. It takes Genji a while to understand what he just said.

 

**GENJI**

"It's fine! That's why we're brothers. Different. Besides ..without you, I wouldn't be a cool cyborg ninja, now, would I?"

 

I will never forget.


	3. A Narrow Win by Bow and Arrow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The all-girl archer team of the Nexus aren't so sure about the arrival of their first male addition, Hanzo. Who is the greatest bowman (or woman)? Let's find out!

**EXT. ZERG PEN - BRAXIS HOLDOUT - DAY**

Tapping his indexes along the limbs of Storm Bow, he keeps his eyes peeled. 'Zerg', they call them. Grotesque, insect-looking mutants. He is glad to be rid of them, and hopes this place will never be a site he sees for battle.

 

**HANZO**

"I told you before. I have nothing to prove."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"But to others, you do. Now focus. That's a mutalisk."

 

A flying one? Hmph!

 

**HANZO**

"Don't tell me when to focus. You think I can't shoot when it's moving?"

 

The tip has already pierced it's skull. It's wings jerk down, and it's body slams into a bloody mesh.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You looked to be having some trouble the other day, against me."

 

**HANZO**

"It's not often I have to shoot a real dragon."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"So you say; and that is why you must train."

 

He is in position to take a shot, but her words bring him off-guard. It stubs into a zergling's claw, quickly drawing another to finish it. Sheathing his arrows angrily. Stubbornly.

 

**HANZO**

"I have heard enough. I can train in my own time."

 

She sighs in exasperation, but quickly casts a portal for him.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Where will it be; King's Crest? Luxoria? Earth?"

 

The image of the portal changes to each respective zone she mentions. He folds his arms, perking a brow in questioning.

 

**HANZO**

"Is this meant to impress me?"

 

Sighing, she closes her fingers again and the portal vanishes.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Well, you're certainly hard to please."

 

Waving his hand in dismissal, he makes for the exit. Grabbing his bow and pressing it behind his back.

 

**HANZO**

"Leave me be. I'll go on my own."

 

He doesn't look at her again.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"As you wish, Hanzo."

 

Spiteful. He can tell that she is, as the Queen fades away. Marching through this foreign territory, not sure quite exactly where to go. Too proud to turn back. It reminds him of the high-tech Volskaya bases back in Russia. Oh, how he misses home. Though thinking about it now, the Nexus is more peaceful. Funny, since his brother was telling him how all they do here is fight. And from what he's seen already it can't far from the truth. While he's wandering, a hooting spectral bird soars overhead. What a strange place this is--for owls to be here, of all things. It leaves a clear trail of tinted blue and violet in it's path.

He looks up, to the gates beside the pens. Perched on top is another humanoid figure, with long ears. It's piercing, glowing ocean eyes. And, tan pink complexion? She hops down with ease, a winged bow strung across her arm.

 

**HANZO**

"If talk is what you're here for, I am  _not_  in the mood."

 

**TYRANDE**

"Before you go ..aren't you the 'finest archer' in the world? You are, aren't you?"

 

He is slow to eye her weapon.

 

**HANZO**

"I am."

 

**TYRANDE**

"Then show me your skills! Don't be shy. See. Observe."

 

**HANZO**

"I don't have time for this .."

 

He tries to move away, but a flashing arrow catches his eye. It riles up into the air and plummets a small bit away from the creature's chest. Avoiding it completely. A misfire. She winces. Trying again, and it hits. The elf is ready to be met with acclaim, but, instead, she notices Hanzo is already miles off.

 

**TYRANDE**

"Wait!"

 

Ugh, a pest, he thinks.

 

**HANZO**

"What!?"

 

She manages to catch up, and has even brought along some friends. A girl with devil eyes in a red hood, and another with long ears. Blue skin. The latter a longbow, and the former two crossbows. He groans and holds his face in his hands.

 

**HANZO**

"Is your companions' aim as far off as yours, elf?"  

**  
SYLVANAS**

"This must be the bowman. He's smaller than I imagined."

 

Pipes up the blue.

 

**TYRANDE**

"Of course! He's small and nimble, like us."

 

**HANZO**

"I am nothing like you,  _oni_."

 

The red-hooded one stares at him, pulling down her headpiece to further reveal her eyes.

 

**VALLA**

"Don't forget, ladies, that this is coming from someone who killed his own brother!"

 

His bow rapid fires like a dart gun.  An on-point shot that would have killed her with five good blows to the head, neck and shoulders, if it weren't for her fading to black. An ethereal form, sprinting her forward. The pink elf gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. Hanzo's eyes widen, and his shoulders point with his bow defensively. Moving the clinched arrow to each of the three women, and they keep their mouths shut, he is surprised to find. Hanzo is ready to pack his bow away and run, but the blue one is gone. She reappears at his side and fires shafts of shadow. Pitch black. On collision with the surface behind him, they create ghosts with whirling hair. Banshees. Their cries heard from all around the arena.

One swoops into him and he changes from a swift lunge, to being knelt in pain. Holding his tattooed arm tight, no cuts but he feels it throbbing with dark magic.

 

**HANZO**

"How ..dare you!"

 

His bow clatters to the ground and he looks up, recognising defeat. They are debating ..for whatever reason. Valla looks to Tyrande, who is aiming for a lethal hit.

 

**VALLA**

"End him."

 

The squeak of the string drawing back. A blue elf stands in the way, halting her. She grabs him by the collar, and he gets a good look at her skeletal face. This one reeks of death and plague, much like the pale man he had seen earlier at the bar. Her eyes flicker red.

 

**SYLVANAS**

"You have what it takes ..to challenge us, Archer. Do  _not_  disappoint me."

 

Suddenly letting him go, he sinks to the floor. Then the arrow flies into him so fast he doesn't even see it. There is pain, and then quiet. His eyes turn white.

 

**EXT. SKY TEMPLE BEACH - DAY**

Waking up ..no, waking? This isn't right. He died. He can feel the world around him once again. It's hot and arid like a desert. Or rather, a beach. He's lying face-up on a deckchair in the shade of a striped umbrella. Is this paradise? Next to him is Alexstrasza, in a bikini (if she wasn't before). Lying on a spread-out towel, patterned with dragons.

 

**HANZO**

"..Why am I alive? And what in Sojiro's name are you wearing?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"'Heroes never die.'"

 

He blinks.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"That's a phrase you are accustomed to, is it not?"

 

He sits up and views around the sandy, sun-kissed shores--a summer sky. Picture perfect. Looking down, the wrappings around his chest are missing, as is his sling. Feeling for his back, the quiver and bow. Not where they used to be. All he wears are his baggy shorts. His leg prosthetics, exposed.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You cannot die in the Nexus."

 

He's had enough of this for one day. Laying in his chair, hands swaying, he turns over facing opposite her for some shut-eye.

 

**HANZO**

"Dragon Queen, this world makes no sense to me."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Did your home world?"

 

**HANZO**

"..Yes. But at the cost of great cruelty. A world where you know it is never safe."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"The Omnic Crisis."

 

**HANZO**

"You heard all this from the other members of Overwatch. How many are here?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"The old sniper, the junker, your brother, a little girl and her robot suit, the one with pink hair, the music medic. The woman with a time machine in her chest .."

 

Meanwhile, Hanzo is mouthing something to himself. Apparently trying to guess their names.

 

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Are they your friends, Archer?"

 

**HANZO**

"I know some. You must show me to them sometime."

 

She smiles to the back of his head.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I would be happy to."

 

They wait in their thoughts. It's so quiet, with just the two of them here. The cawing gulls below instead of at sea, for it is a beach in the sky.

 

**HANZO**

"There is one thing you haven't told me."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hm?"

 

**HANZO**

"Heroes never die, here. So where can I find the ones who are not a Hero?"

 

She does not answer. Confused.

 

**HANZO**

"The ones who I may kill, for greater good."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Good or bad, all you see here are Heroes. There is no one you can truly 'kill'."

 

**HANZO**

"..That is disappointing, to say the least."

 

Snuggling into the firm sheet, he starts to relax. Alexstrasza, on the other hand, is a little more on edge. Unsure of his motives. Who does he desire to kill? Could it be any of the ones she talked about? She takes a short stride down the beach. Watching the blankets of water trickle down the edge of the world. Touching her hands behind her back, and looking back at Hanzo while he naps.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I do think you'll come to like this place."

 

He strokes his goatee lazily.

 

**HANZO**

"As you say."


	4. Together Again, Like Old Times!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he learned that some fellow members of Overwatch, besides his brother, were also in the Nexus, Hanzo was quick to organise a get-together. But not all can be the best of friends!

**EXT. SKY TEMPLE - DAY**

Facing each other on the sandstone shrine, their eyes meet. A pair of chestnut brown irises against a hollow green visor. Able to sense each others focus of growing intensity, and like an old western showdown, they have their heads lowered. Hanzo has already procured an arrow against his bow, whilst his brother stands with shuriken blades kept between his fingers. At the exact same time, their weapons cut through the wind.

The archer lurches in a sudden downwards spiral to the floor, looking behind, where the spiked edges have pierced a statuette. Sliding to the left, shoulder grazed by something sharp. His regal blue cloth tears and a slit reveals the untouched skin beneath. Keeping a straight face, gulping, an arrowhead swivels for Genji. Uncasing the sheathe of his second katana blade, and holding the two out in front of him in the shape of an 'X'. Reflecting it, but leaving a slight scar on polished steel.

 

**HANZO**

"Your reflexes are as quick as ever."

 

**GENJI**

"And yours, brother! Look at my blades! I'll have to go get some work done on these."

 

**HANZO**

"Forgive me. Heh."

 

Genji slips his katanas back inside their scabbards. Watching. Waiting, they hear voices not far from here. A scrawny woman in bright orange leggings zips in, right as another, Asian like them, wearing a skin-tight denim blue suit, is coming into view on the horizon. The latter runs over, coughing and spluttering, breathing heavily. Exhausted, but still unable to keep up with the other.

 

**TRACER**

"You feelin' alright?"

 

Tracer bends over innocently towards the younger girl. Having boosted across such a distance, she hasn't even broken a sweat.

 

**D.VA**

"Dammit Trace, you beat me again! No blinking next time, you cheater."

 

Tracer folds her arms, and they slowly walk towards the two brothers.

 

**TRACER**

"I'm no cheat, I fought ya fair and square. It's your fault you didn't have your mech!"

 

Genji beckons them closer with a slight wave.

 

**GENJI**

"Hana, Lena. Hi."

 

**TRACER**

"Genji!"

 

**D.VA**

"Hanzo? No way."

 

He seems unsure, but greets them with a bow of his head.

 

**HANZO**

"How was the trip?"

 

**D.VA**

"Uuh, it was SCORCHING, Hanz! I'm, like, sweating like mad under here ..I haven't been this tired since my last gaming tournament. I'm not even kidding. Do you think I'm kidding? Hanz?"

 

**HANZO**

"With words like those, that I don't quite get, I assumed you were."

 

Ka-BOOM! A small explosion sounds nearby. They then see a plume of smoke and flames, and the temple wobbles. Ornaments threatening to collapse.

 

**JUNKRAT**

"HEEEY!"

 

A tiny voice cries. Genji exhumes a robotic chuckle, and this eases up Hanzo to the extent that he lowers his poised bow.

 

**GENJI**

"I think we know who that is."

 

Another explosion, bigger this time. They duck their heads to hide from scattered rocks and dust. Tracer speeds behind a pillar.

 

**D.VA**

"Looks like he's dead now. WP."

 

**GENJI**

"So, that leaves Amari, Correia dos Santos and Zaryanova."

 

**HANZO**

"Right. There really  _isn't_ that many."

 

**D.VA**

"It shocked me a little that you, of all people, got sucked in here, though. You're not as popular as us ..no offence."

 

**HANZO**

"Offence taken."

 

**GENJI**

"Okay, Hana, you can lay off him now."

 

Tracer warily steps back out into the sun, inspecting the brothers. They seem close.

 

**TRACER**

"Made up now, eh? Took you two long enough!"

 

**HANZO**

"As brothers, we had much to overcome. That is all I will say."

 

After sharing some Nexus delicacies, and many, many stories, the whole gang is there and they are ready to talk.

 

**ANA**

"I'm sure we're all quite ready to hear the reason you needed to speak with us so urgently, Hanzo."

 

**JUNKRAT**

"What tha' granny said. If you don't start explainin' or somethin', pal, I'll get so bored I might just s-s-self-destruct! Right, D.Va, where's your mech suit. It's going sky high."

 

**D.VA**

"Ooh, that. Left it at home."

 

**JUNKRAT**

"Nooooooooooooo--!"

 

**HANZO**

"Enough! This is serious. We're trapped in this place and the fate of our own world hangs by a thread. If we just sit here doing nothing, making a mockery of ourselves day in and day out, everything we sought and spent years to protect will fall to ruin! I must find a way back to Earth, and that is why I need your help. We're leaving."

 

Each and every one of them are stunned, and stare back at him blankly.

 

**LÚCIO**

"Leaving!? Really, man? Awh .."

 

**ZARYA**

"Da. Truth be told, I would rather stay."

 

The Archer looks down at them, gritting his teeth.

 

**HANZO**

"Fine! Then who will join me?"

 

They awkwardly shake their heads, one by one. He eyes them expectantly. Hoping, praying.

 

**D.VA**

"But, I love games! You're crazy to think I'd wanna pass up on  _being_ in one."

 

**ANA**

"My time out there is almost up, but here, I can live forever. I don't care much what world I must be in to offer my assistance. If there is one, that is where I will go."

 

**TRACER**

"'Course my ol' place was a blast, but this one is just so much fun! C'mon, Hanzo! Stick with the team."

 

**HANZO**

"The others are back there! Out there! We have to help them, don't you understand?"

 

**GENJI**

"Hanzo, the lands here stop time. When we do go back, if we ever do, it will be the same as we left it. Staying isn't going to hurt anyone."

 

A pause. Still, this isn't right ..

 

**HANZO**

"So that's how we play it? Wait a thousand millennia, come back to a world long-forgotten. Let the people there rot. I will not hear you. Not any of you, and I shall only ask this once; brother, are you with me?"

 

**GENJI**

"Well ..actually--ow!"

 

If he had an ear, he would be dragging him by it. Instead, Hanzo grips on to the cloth around the back of the cyborg's helmet. Pulling him backwards on his ass and leaving a trail in the sand, as Genji sits still. Tolerating this, strangely.

 

**HANZO**

"Kh! Thanks for the 'talk'!"

 

The archer's back is faced against his allies. While he is being tugged, Genji looks at them, head forward. Circling a finger. Hanzo's coocoo! They laugh in unison, and Hanzo abruptly turns round and shoots a glare. Holding their tongues.

 

**JUNKRAT**

"I know, I know! I could send 'im a RIGGED ALARM CLOCK! That ough'ta teach him a lesson, the stingy bastard."

 

**ZARYA**

"Quiet, you."

 

She grins, patting him on the back. All going their separate ways.

 

**TRACER**

"Last one 'ome's a rotten egg!"

 

**D.VA**

"You're on."

 

Cutting in front of them, Lúcio waves his sonic amplifier and hits a switch.

 

**LÚCIO**

"Speed boost!"

 

**D.VA**

"Hey, that's cheating!"


	5. There's No Place Like Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been living so long throughout various inns, Hanzo has finally decided to find a more permanent abode. Luckily, Alex is cool with getting a roommate!

**INT. SKY TEMPLE INN - DAY**

Alexstrasza and some other folk are sat on the floor beside an open fire. Hanzo is watching from afar, as per usual. A towering, scaly red beast's stomping to-and-fro sends short tremors up and down the woodwork--alas, the Lord of Terror soon joins the others, and here enters a bird of pure black. In a swirling mist, it is revealed to be an elderly man dragging a staff. With a snide look of satisfaction, he lowers his hood and clumsily tosses some gold coins to the ground.

 

**MEDIVH**

"Anyone else care to bet on me? I had no deaths, after all."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"How about me? Healing as high as mine doesn't come so easy these days."

 

**LI-MING**

"Well ..I'm sticking up for Dibbles. He did well. Perhaps, a little better than myself."

 

The Dragon Queen flashes a wicked grin. Picking out the rewards she had been stashing inside her boot.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Fifteen, to the Demon Hunter. I stick with my instincts."

 

Little red seems flushed. This goes on, and Hanzo is still sulking at the back of the room. Wanting to spit some words of venom at the hooded girl for their little fight back on Braxis so badly, but he would like to not be a buzz kill for once. They  _are_  the dragon's friends, after all.

 

**VALLA**

"Me? Really?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You certainly don't see any other Demon Hunters around here, do you, miss?"

 

Smiling, she is careful to avoid staring at Illidan from a far table, who seems to be calmly breathing in through his nose.

 

**MEDIVH**

"Yes ..then, I change to Valla, as well."

 

As soon as the wise old hermit caves in with Alex, all their minds are set. Eyes on the prize.

 

**HANZO**

"The MVP is .."

 

The banging drumroll with their palms, collectively, annoys him and he coughs once into his hands. Reading the name from a folded sheet of paper he was handed. A little surprised, but for another reason. Meanwhile Alex is taking off her boot again.

 

**HANZO**

"Alexstrasza."

 

**LI-MING**

"Whuh?"

 

Sighing and groaning, realising they had been so easily fooled, and they reluctantly slide the money at her. She leans in to drop it down inside her sole.

 

**DIABLO**

"Hah! Maliciousness; 'tis something for one such as I to admire, 'Dragon Queen'."

 

**HANZO**

"Yes ..malicious."

 

She merely lets out a hearty laugh.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Friends. If you want it so badly, you need only ask."

 

She then returns a sum to each. Even to Hanzo, but he throws it back with a wary look on his face.

 

**MEDIVH**

"Thank you, Dragoness. I was wanting to save it for new additions to my library."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You're most welcome. But ..I'd like it if everyone could return the amount owed."

 

Hanzo raises his nose in the air, in a 'just as I expected' kind of attitude. Swinging his arm around in his seat--the only one of the group to not be on the floor. As soon as they start chatting again, Hanzo prepares to leave. Having only come to greet his trainer.

 

**HANZO**

"I will be upstairs."

 

Making for the steps, he is quickly called on by Alexstrasza. She spins her head round to subtly nod at the rest in assurance ..for something.

 

**HANZO**

"What is it, dragon?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You haven't had your first battle yet, have you? Would you care to join us for the next one?"

 

He quickly glances over at all five of them. Feeling his eyes burn with rage when he sets them on Valla, and turning away. Alex hasn't quite caught on as to why he is about to refuse, but anticipating what is about to come, she tries to encourage him anyway. Whispering. Her voice nigh inaudible.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo, this could be a good opportunity to display your strength. It will show me what you have learned."

 

He sighs earnestly.

 

**HANZO**

"I'd rather not."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Why?"

 

**HANZO**

"W-why!? It doesn't matter! You are a mother of dragons, not of me ..enough of this meaningless interrogation."

 

It takes him a time to react with proper surprise, to the first time he has seen an angry expression on Alex's face. This applies to the rest, who just look on in awe. Not taking their eyes off the scene.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I'd appreciate it, Hanzo, if you could stop ordering me around. Have some respect. I am taking time out of my daily life to help you, and your stubbornness isn't making it any easier. This is just like how you were at Braxis."

 

**HANZO**

"Braxis! That demon standing right there in front of you shot and killed me without a second thought after you left me on Braxis, and you want me fight alongside her? And you dare answer back when I tell you no? Do you ever quit, dragon? Lifebinder!?"

 

He then marches upstairs, and, seeing that's over, she looks towards them politely. Regaining her composure and smiling faintly.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I tried to warn you. He doesn't always listen. Perhaps we'd have a better chance if we brought over his brother, Genji."

 

The Queen pauses, seeing as they're all giving Valla the death stare.

 

**VALLA**

"Uhh ..heh-hm. I could always drop out if I'm the only reason he isn't taking part."

 

**LI-MING**

"Anyway, what happened ..you weren't out again with Sylvanas, were you? She's a bad influence."

 

**DIABLO**

"What's wrong with being a villain?--"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Excuse me for a moment, I feel I should apologise to him."

 

Li-Ming vanishes and appears next to her in a spell, eyes bulging.

 

**LI-MING**

"Apologise? To that fool?"

 

She nods.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"His sibling has taught me that he is quick to forgive others, but not so much himself. That is why I will go."

 

They shake their heads puzzlingly and continue to talk amongst each other, while Alexstrasza paces towards his room. Knock, knock, knock. He is on the very edge of the bed, a raven's curious eyes on something shiny. Grumbling. The footsteps are soft against the carpet outside with short gaps in-between. Must be the Dragon Queen, but why should she need to speak with him now?

 

**HANZO**

"Sorry."

 

Knock, knock.

 

**HANZO**

"Did you not hear me, Dragon Queen?"

 

He runs to open the door, and there she is. Completely forgetting he had been stupidly hanging a towel off his head, sides of it across either of his ears, to block out noise. Fumbling to discard it on the bed.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I don't have enough to rent you an apartment of your own, but I should think it's time you settle somewhere ..not so public."

 

**HANZO**

"I ..no, wait, where is this coming from?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Especially if you're having to wear towels over your head."

 

At that, he wants to retort so badly.

 

**HANZO**

"Where do you suggest?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I have space at my home. How are you with sleeping on the floor?"

 

**HANZO**

"Better than sitting."

 

He snorts, packing his things as she leaves. It ended up without an apology, from her, but she feels that making it up to him with generosity is enough. Prior to that they had discussed it's location, in Dragon Shire. So, on his first day, she really  _had_  brought him there, he thinks. Hopefully her home is not some pile of ruins like that place was. Better that than be forced around the kinds of people he had to endure today, though. Insufferable.

Alexstrasza herself isn't so bad, rather, he finds her too accepting of other people. Would be better for her if she lashed out like she did today more often, but he'd rather it not be him.

 

**INT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - NIGHT**

He arrives the next day late in the evening, with a modest bag of possessions. Laying them on the couch. Alex even has a decent computer set up--the Nexus and it's own technology.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"There are some posts on here about us, Hanzo. Did you know?"

 

**HANZO**

"No. What does it say?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"It says I'm 'thicc', and that you're a 'weeb' who 'goes out with McCree'."

 

A moment for it to sink in.

 

**HANZO**

"T-t-turn that stupid damn thing off!"


	6. Snow All Around Us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the two new roomies are celebrating the coming of Winter's Veil, Genji wants to talk with his brother about a theory he has surrounding the Hanamura map, which could lead towards their escape!

**INT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - DAY**

He's thinking again, to himself, and one can only guess what exactly it's about. He is quietly watching Alexstrasza from the rolled up covers of his sleeping bag. Tapping her toes to a festive tune, and hanging up some decorations on a tree.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Rocking around the Winter's Veil tree, have a happy holiday~!"

 

She butchers it with her mediocre singing voice, and he ponders at her mention of 'Winter's Veil'.

 

**HANZO**

"Winter's Veil? Is that what Christmas is called around here?"

 

She pulls up the last row of red and green tinsel and jingling silver baubles.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Oh, yes. It's a name from Azeroth. Since that's where most of us come from."

 

Hanzo mutters under his breath.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"We have your Halloween, too. Hallow's End, it's called ..and there's Thanksgiving, which is Pilgrim's Bounty.'

 

**HANZO**

"Strange names ..I suppose there being any Japanese festivals would just be wishful thinking on my part."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Japan, is it--"

 

They hear someone outside, which ends up being Genji nosing through the window.

 

**HANZO**

"Who's that?"

 

The door opens for him and he strolls through to the living room.

Hanzo still in his bed robe.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Your brother needs to speak with you, Hanzo."

 

**EXT. VOLSKAYA FOUNDRY - DAY**

Leafs of snow fall and crumple. Howling Siberian blizzards. Absent so long, it's nothing like he remembers it. Alex is alongside him, cuddling inside her snuggly coat. It's different to the one she had before, since this time it goes the whole way round. Long and woolly, like a dress. Hanzo's is more thin ..he's shivering. And Genji is, too?

 

**GENJI**

"Alex. Light a fire for us. Uh, please?"

 

A frost-bitten cheeky smile, and she snaps her fingers for a tiny flame.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Cyborgs get cold, too?"

 

**GENJI**

"I'm not a robot, you know. Like Probius."

 

Seeing him rub his clammy hands together, she then holds it out for Hanzo. He could've sworn he saw embers fly on his jacket, and he quickly shoves it away.

 

**HANZO**

"Are you trying to s-set me on fire, you idiot!?"

 

Genji snickers to himself under his helmet, but he is quick to notice that Alex doesn't seem so amused. The flame shrinking in her hands. I guess they don't know each other as well as he thought.

 

**GENJI**

"Alex, are you alright?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"N--yes ..the cold is getting to me."

 

The cyborg sees his brother on edge as well. Nearly there, he thinks.

 

**GENJI**

"You should consider putting on more layers next time."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Yes! More than a coat and my underwear."

 

The brothers face each other, with a sigh that says 'seriously?'. Giggling, she unveils what is underneath her extended cloak. Sure enough ..the usual skimpy attire. Hanzo smiles a little at the charmingly expected scenario, but he soon stiffens up again and tugs on his brother's head cloth.

 

**GENJI**

"Ow! Watch it!"

 

**HANZO**

"Genji, are we there yet?"

 

They're in a rustic village. It's empty, devoid of all except machinery and the hanging smog of industrialism. A ghost town.

 

**GENJI**

"Around this place is where the portal to Hanamura used to be. Wanna split up?"

 

They all take opposite directions, and start to poke around. Looking through every nook and cranny. Houses, barrels, crates ..under rocks, embarrassingly. Hanzo sees someone sitting on a roof. Someone with pink hair, waving a muscly arm at him.

 

**HANZO**

"Zarya?"

 

**ZARYA**

"Yeh. What you up to, Shimada? But before that, please get up here so I won't have to bust a voice box talkin' to you. Hah!"

 

He scales the wall with impeccable speed, crouching on a stone ledge at her side.

 

**HANZO**

"I've come with the Dragon Queen and my brother. He thinks the lost portal to Hanamura could take us back."

 

**ZARYA**

"Back? You mean back to Earth, and Overwatch? Hn, good luck with that one ..Genji and his hair brain schemes, ay."

 

**HANZO**

"Don't talk about my brother like that."

 

They nod silently to each other, clearly she did not mean to offend.

 

**HANZO**

"Have you seen the portal to Hanamura around here since it vanished?"

 

**ZARYA**

"..You three need to stop looking. I come here every once in a while, memories of my home country, and the like. I swear. No sign of it, you're hot on a dead end."

 

Hanzo's hopeful autumn brown eyes shimmer with dismay.

 

**HANZO**

"I ..I see, I'll let them know."

 

**ZARYA**

"Remember 'n take it easy, Shimada. Doesn't matter how long we stay, it won't be forever."

 

How true is that? Anyways, he returns to the group, and they shake their heads like Hanzo thought they would.

 

**GENJI**

"There has to be something else."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Quite. All is not lost, yet."

 

Apparently they are saying this for Hanzo's benefit, but he's already convinced.

 

**HANZO**

"No ..no, no, no, I give up. Bringing my companions into this silly game. I'm sorry, I'll just try to accept the fact that we're stuck here for all eternity. Dragon, do you remember when I asked you about killing non-Heroes? Well, I want to kill. Really kill, see someone die and they don't come back. My path to redemption. If that's impossible now, then what's the point in it all."

 

The saddest, deepest grimace they've ever seen on him.

Somehow he's also removed a heavy burden from his shoulders.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo. When you accept fate, you get to make the most of it."

 

**HANZO**

"You talk as if I'm dying."

 

**GENJI**

"You mean you aren't?"

 

He points at him, shivering and shuddering in the terrible cold.

Chattering his teeth. Going pale.

Hanzo laughs.

 

**HANZO**

"Shut up, Genji."

 

Chuckling together, they walk home. Back through the biting cold. A day's work--the sun turns to silver, and the clouds darken over.

 

**INT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - NIGHT**

Shot glasses at the ready; bottles of wine and beer and ale and other beverages. The three of them are having a sleep over!

 

**HANZO**

"No sake?"

 

He puffs, and Genji hands him his own drink--some sort of spirit.

 

**GENJI**

"Try something else for a change."

 

**HANZO**

"Fine. You drink first."

 

Genji swiftly raises it to his face ..

 

**HANZO**

"Your helmet's still on."

 

**GENJI**

"Doh! You're right."

 

The Dragon Queen walks in, and her and Hanzo just sort of stare since they haven't really seen Genji with it off. Dark hair like Hanzo's, and he's younger looking. It's a bit strange to them. Genji takes notice of them watching and he tries to put it back on as quickly as possible.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"How is it, Genji? Strong, bitter ..?"

 

**GENJI**

"It's okay. Hic!"

 

Hanzo takes a swig of his own. The Dragon Queen goes to sit with them on her roomy couch, wedging between the two as if they were her pillows. Dragging a cover over herself ..oh no.

 

**GENJI**

"You sure you wanna lie there?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Why not."

 

Hanzo knows if she falls asleep and starts up her snoring, he'll be awake all night. Even so, she's had a long day like the rest of them. He lets her rest. Sounds as if she's dozing off. A few more pints and the sofa's suddenly surrounded by a neat line of empty cups and cans of liquor, so they keep their feet off the floor and tucked into their chests as to prevent the bottles from falling like dominoes. Her shut eyes close tighter, and Hanzo starts to worry.

 

**HANZO**

"She snores."

 

Genji jumps up and quickly scurries away.

 

**GENJI**

"Alright. Leave it this late to tell me. I'll take her bed, then, good luck in here, brother."

 

The door squeals shut. Carefully stepping over the drinks, he goes to turn out the lights. Sitting down for a while next to her, hogging a bit of the blanket. It's warmer than his. Wincing, as she starts up her snoring. Listening from across the corridor is bad enough, but the same room? He grabs his sleeping bag, slips in, tries to block out the noise. It must be a dragon thing.

Whilst it's ringing in his ears every few seconds, at least five minutes pass, and he decides he's had enough. Throwing his pillow at her face and smacking her horns with it. She yelps.

 

**HANZO**

"Stop snoring!"

 

Rather than the normal reaction, which would be out of sheer anger ..she tuts and roll her eyes with a grin.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Don't wake me up again, Hanzo."

 

And he didn't.


	7. I'm a What, Now?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrongly assuming Hanzo is still trying to find a way out of the Nexus, they leave their fate in his hands and put him in some sort of 'escape team'. Perhaps he might just go along with it ..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is the last of what I had on Wattpad, the next chapter is in the works. I may have missed some italics so there might be some edits on chapters up til this point in the future. To all you readers out there, wherever you are; you are the ones that inspire me to continue my work. Have fun and please enjoy! Lastly, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**INT. CURSED HOLLOW MEETING ROOM - DAY**

An Orc in brisk plated armour steps up to a podium. He holds his breath, the crowd amounting to nearly a hundred.

 

**THRALL**

"Greetings to you all--I hope the Realm Lords bide you well. This day, we have some news. First, a thanks to our little probe for filling our hearts with Winter's Veil cheer! Probius. Care to step up?"

 

Thrall beckons him with a big green hand and leads the bot on-stage. The probe is met with applause, particularly from Valla and a bearded elf. Apparently wanting him to sit down, but he instead runs for the mic.

 

**PROBIUS**

"Rrr-rrr-rrr, woo. Iiee-ah brr-oop Wsh!"

 

Silence.

 

**THRALL**

"Yes. Thank you too ..anyway .."

 

Hanzo feels a metal finger poke his back.

 

**GENJI**

"Don't worry, brother, time flies when you're up there."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"It does. But I recall it being a little overwhelming!"

 

**HANZO**

"I will only ever consider this as a complete waste of my time."

 

He narrows his eyes in a stubborn fixated glare, crossing his arms. When his name is called, they quieten down.

 

**THRALL**

"Hello, Hanzo! Let us congratulate you on becoming a Hero of the Storm!"

 

Audience erupting into polite claps, Hanzo already appears eager to return to his seat.

 

**HANZO**

"Yes, that was some time ago now."

 

The orc is disappointed in the response, so he puts a hand on his back and urges him on like a seedy news anchor.

 

**THRALL**

"Oh, but won't you share some words with the audience? Few have met you, I think we are all very curious."

 

He stills in thought.

 

**HANZO**

"I will do all that is in my power to make things better for us. So, may I sit  down?"

 

The clapping grows louder.

 

**HANZO**

"What is it? What?"

 

**THRALL**

"I knew it, haha! We knew you were going to get us home. Alright, everyone; all in favour of voting in our newcomer as part of the escape team, raise your hand!"

 

Rows of heightened palms wave relentlessly. His two friends seated in the middle are as hopeless as him, and keep their arms tight at their side. Knowing that if they put them up and Hanzo saw, he'd throw a fit, anyway. Hanzo pulls away from the mic and tries to question the Orc ..but the blaring voices of the audience blot out his words. He grabs the microphone, shoves it in Thrall's face, and attempts to yell over them.

 

**HANZO**

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!? I didn't hear ANYTHING about this!--"

 

They seem to take his aggression as an act of surprise and modesty, judging from the peoples' continuing positive reception. Thrall sniggers heartily and grabs the speaker out of his hands.

 

**HANZO**

"No! Let me finish, Orc!"

 

**THRALL**

"That's enough. Take a seat."

 

**HANZO**

"I will do no such thing--!"

 

**GARROSH**

"THRALL!"

 

A bloodcurdling scream shakes those inside the hall to their very core. Another Orc--larger, red rather than green. Skulls on his shoulders. He stomps like a mammoth down the corridor, the crowd hurrying to hide behind their seats as he passes.

 

**GARROSH**

"What makes you think you have the right to keep deciding my allies for me? This puny lump of flesh has not even been here a week, and has hardly any experience!"

 

Garrosh spits on Thrall, in clear view, and Hanzo can be seen subtly moving as far away from the two as he can.

 

**THRALL**

"You must step down if you refuse to accept him, Hellscream. And I do not mean from the stage."

 

In retort, Garrosh stands over him and puffs out his chest. Obviously wanting to boldly proclaim that the position of leadership over the team means nothing to him, but ..he dips a graceful nod and backs off without saying another word. During this, Hanzo, his brother and the Dragon Queen are making their way outside.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I thought you had given up."

 

**HANZO**

"Of course I gave up! This is nothing but lies and complete nonsense."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You'll need to tell them."

 

The archer flicks his nose up in the air.

 

**HANZO**

"When the time and place is right, I will."

 

**INT. GARROSH'S HOUSE - WARHEAD JUNCTION - DAY**

Heroes are gathered around a dining room table decorated with unlit candles and covered in a sheet of plain white cloth. Sitting in the middle of it is a small radio that emits some songs through static. Unusual as it is, Hanzo doesn't seem that bored ..rather, annoyed.

 

**JUNKRAT**

"We blow it up! Tha's right--eighty kilos 'a pure explosives'll make a hole straight outta this place and we're gonner be home in a jiffy. Ya with me, fellas?"

 

Junkrat grapples on to the table cloth, spotting it with soot, although his side of it already looks to be heavily stained. Genji sits casually, with his chair facing backwards--a little irritated at having let his brother drag him along for 'security'.

 

**SAMURO**

"Any news of the Warchief?"

 

The braid-wearing orc asks, eyeing Sylvanas.

 

**SYLVANAS**

"I  _am_  the Warchief."

 

**JUNKRAT**

"Please don't ignore me now .."

 

**HANZO**

"Perhaps he did not wish me here so badly, that he chose to be absent."

 

Hanzo wishes he'd come sooner, so they can sort this whole thing out. Samuro is straining his brows.

 

**SAMURO**

"No, Shimada. He never wanted any of us in, that is not the reason. We are all here for we must return. I do not think so highly of that coward who's honour he holds beneath his selfishness and bloodlust, but Garrosh is our one sun of hope in this world."

 

The archer, whilst sneaking venomous glances at Sylvanas, watches him. He looks to be just about the only one who understood what he said.

 

**GENJI**

"Not sure I follow .."

 

Genji scratches behind his helmet.

 

**HANZO**

"Where do you come from?"

 

**SAMURO**

"Azeroth."

 

**HANZO**

"Right. Your accent sounds familiar."

 

**GENJI**

"It sounds like ours, he means. Maybe we're from Azeroth, too?"

 

Genji prompts this jokingly, laughing to himself. And soon Junkrat as well.

 

**JUNKRAT**

"Me! Me too! Ya think I could be from that fancy schmancy place, like? What would I be? An elf, right? Right?"

 

**SYLVANAS**

"Imbecile. You would be a goblin."

 

**JUNKRAT**

"Izzat a good or a bad thing, mate?"

 

**GENJI**

"I feel bad for Gazlowe."

 

Hanzo has been silently glaring at the Banshee Queen for some time now.

 

**SYLVANAS**

"What."

 

He grits his teeth, and Samuro and Hanzo's brother prepare to intervene.

 

**HANZO**

"You know what. You killed me, on Braxis. With the rest of the bow-wielders."

 

**SYLVANAS**

"I see. Did I hurt your precious ego, human? I  _must_  apologise .."

 

Fww-shp-shp.

A sharpened arrowhead skirts through the air and lands inside a crack in the wall.

The shaft wobbling on impact.

 

**HANZO**

"Let's see you try to kill me, now that your friends aren't here."

 

They begin firing from opposite ends of the table, the rest ducking for cover. A shape made with her arsenal forms along the outside of his shadow on the wall.

 

**JUNKRAT**

"Awh, Christ."

 

The radio continues to play, and his brother pokes his head out to see.

 

**GENJI**

"Hanzo .."

 

Pulling down again just as fast to avoid the brunt of flying arrows and dark magic. Heavy footsteps are pacing closer, but they are all unable to hear through the battle. Distant taps turn to thudding. The door slamming ajar, and there he is. Garrosh, with his hands on his hips, agape at the sight of a trio cowering underneath his dinner table, and Hanzo and Sylvanas shooting madly at each other.

 

**GARROSH**

"What the _Hell_? Banshee Queen!?"

 

They all turns into statues as the Orc inspects them and his ruined furniture.

 

**SYLVANAS**

"You are late."

 

He slams his fist down. Making his way to Hanzo ..putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

**HANZO**

"It was her--"

 

**GARROSH**

"If you try something like this ever again, archer, you must wait on me. I would take great pleasure in putting that long-eared wench in her place! NOW, ALL OF YOU! OUT! You are cleaning next week!"

 

A collective sigh. Hanzo stops as he turns to leave.

 

**HANZO**

"Hellscream. We share more than one common agenda."

 

Garrosh nods, mumbling a slight chortle. His cyborg brother takes the time to walk with them all ..but loses count of one.

 

**GENJI**

"Wait a minute. Where's Junkie?"

 

They blink, and the room fills with ash. An emptied grenade with a smiley face scribbled on it rolls through the clouds of smoke that send them, including Junkrat, coughing, whom is awkwardly sitting in the middle of them cross-legged.

 

**JUNKRAT**

"My bad, folks!"


	8. It's Getting Hot in Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back, Hanzo gets blasted by some lunatic's flamethrower! Well, at least they're going home to Alex who can patch things up. But, who is this mysterious new guy? And is Hanzo really going to have to train him!?

**EXT. WARHEAD JUNCTION - DAY**

A sunny morning, set smack-bang in the middle of a dump. Towers and constructs that look advanced yet horrid and decayed, and retaining mushy colours of dusky brown and grey. Light reflecting shades of a deep, sickly orange. Hanzo and his brother take a stroll through the place. He can see why Garrosh would want to live out here ..the quiet. It's so wretched that there's no one else but him and his little house.

With his quiver carefully strung at his back, Hanzo looks around at these volatile planes, however Genji doesn't pay much attention. Seen it already, too many times to count.

 

**GENJI**

"Is it really okay if I say this?"

 

**HANZO**

"YES! You can! You've been asking that exact same question non-stop ever since we left. I told you ..say what you want., as long as it's not about me."

 

Two glinting silver indexes poke against each other. Fidgeting.

 

**GENJI**

"Uhm .."

 

Circling fingers around his temples, he finally let's out a hollow breath before allowing his brother to continue.

 

**HANZO**

"As long as you're not saying anything bad about me. Not that I'd expect you to ..Genji, you can spit it out. I don't care."

 

He looks up at him through his visor, delighted.

 

**GENJI**

"Well, you and Garrosh looked like you were getting along pretty well. It's just--it surprised me, that of all people--"

 

**HANZO**

"I spoke with him twice, if that."

 

**GENJI**

"I know. But what do you think of him?"

 

Hanzo casts a side glance, but it fades out while he thinks.

 

**HANZO**

"He's an insensitive brute that thinks with his fists, but he has honour ..and I see that in me."

 

He muffles a laugh and pats Hanzo on the back. His cold metal hands sending shivers up his spine, but the archer also feels warmth ..

 

**GENJI**

"I'm glad to see you making friends. Alex told me that you were really distant, and cold to the other guys."

 

**HANZO**

"She said that? Doesn't that woman understand anything? That I at least  _tried_  to tolerate them. Genji, listen to me on this and let me explain. I don't think I've told anyone else yet, but, the ones she is around all the time--they're infuriating. I came downstairs and the first thing I saw them do is argue amongst themselves and she tried to join in. I have not got any problems with her. But the rest ..you speak of me needing to open up to people. The Dragon Queen has more of an issue. Not in being more open, but in finding better friends. That's what I think, Genji." 

 

Gasping, Genji watches him. Puzzled. He prepares to offer his own insight until Hanzo interrupts him. Continuing, after pausing to let out a long sigh.

 

**HANZO  
**

"Know this; I believe in you. You haven't let me down since I arrived here, brother, so don't now. Don't tell anyone I said this--especially her. Swear it."

 

**GENJI**

"Haa ..I swear. I won't tell. Not her, not anyone."

 

Hanzo stops in his tracks to move his fingers up and down the length of his arrows. Tense ..unsure if he truly said all this the best he could. His brother continues to stride, lagging a bit behind. Struck dumb by Hanzo's words, that breathe nothing but cruel, heartfelt honesty. Beginning to slow down.

 

**HANZO**

"Good. Like you said, the past is the past. We ..ah ..let out our frustrations back then. At each other. And we both apologised for it, so it doesn't matter anymore. Though, thinking back, she never said sorry to me. At least, I don't think .."

 

He starts to trail off, and Genji recalls back to days prior.

 

**GENJI**

"She's letting you stay at her house. That's kind of an apology ..in fact, you should really pay her back for it. You're always hard on her. It's not right."

 

Their long conversation distracts them from an enroaching smell. It's strong, and fresh. Something burning, and quiet crackles of flame.

 

**HANZO**

"I did have a feeling you were going to say something bad about me. That's why I ..rrgh. Nevermind--"

 

Looking around, they finally take up their senses and feel someone nearby. Hanzo drags his cyborg brother behind a corner. Taking a deep breath, as if they were underwater. Stretching themselves out against the surface behind them as to go unseen, and as heavy boots start clacking along the ground they were walking upon but a short few moments prior ..

 

**HANZO**

"Do you think they heard me?"

 

**GENJI**

"Oh. Right. So  _that's_  why we're hiding."

 

The archer glares at him and that shuts him up. The unknown entity draws closer, through the mist. A lumbering robot. Wait, it's humanoid--in a red suit. Guns on it's arms blaring smoke and heat. Flamethrowers. It holds down a socket to reveal a speaker on it's arm.

 

**BLAZE**

"'Llo? Hullo? Is this the confederacy? Are you still there? Hey!?"

 

Some buzzes and whirrs of noise sound from within it, but nothing human. Out of frustration, he slams it with his gauntlet and sparks of electricity fly. Lights on it dimming. The signal's been cut. The brothers watch from afar, blinking. Genji seems to recognise the distinct look of his space armour.

 

**BLAZE**

"Stop foolin' around in there, you goddamn knuckleheads, and say somethin'! Hello! This is Corporal Lewis, I'm on some Terran junk planet. Hello? Hello!?"

 

He tries to speak into it, over and over again. All to no avail. Finally settling down and glumly sitting on a pile of scrap. Hanging his head. Mumbling one last thing before ending the call.

 

**BLAZE  
**

"Waiting for dispatch. Corporal out."

 

With the radar built-in to his suit, he scans his surroundings. Mainly for data on this place. Nothing seems to be coming up. His helmet raises, showing half of his head. Face blackened with ash and dirt and grime. Filthy.

 

**BLAZE**

"The fuck is this place."

 

They don't seem to understand what he's on about. Looking. Asking without words if the other has a clue. Shaking their heads side-to-side while crouched by a wall.

 

**GENJI**

"Okay, Hanzo. He's actually insane and clearly didn't hear us, so let's--"

 

**BLAZE**

"Oh, I heard y'all alright. Burning in ma ears."

 

He's turned to face in their direction. Staring at the two who are out in plain sight. Hanzo asks Genji if he knows this guy, but ..

 

**GENJI  
**

"I've never seen him before in my life."

 

**HANZO**

"Wait. No, wouldn't that mean he's new? He's the new one?"

  
**BLAZE**

"I got no idea what you two clowns are on about but sure as the fires 'a Hell, you got some explainin' to do. Who are ya, and where am I? Now git on with it or I'll smoke ya."

 

Jokingly, the suited man riles up the flamethrower on his right arm. Holding it under Genji's chin, and poking him with it smugly. Hanzo quickly runs up and smacks him back with his bare hands.

 

**HANZO**

"Perhaps you should ask without that rotten attitude of yours. You're not 'smoking' anyone, now get away from my brother!"

 

**GENJI**

"No! Hanzo, this is stupid! First you mess things up at Hellscream's place and now--"

 

**BLAZE**

"Attitude? Now, wait just a minute here. I don't mean to cause any trouble. I just want answers. Right?"

 

The older brother has all eyes on him now. He flinches. Relaxes. Brings himself back together. After about a minute, he motions a finger to Miles.

 

**HANZO**

"I get it. Come closer, and turn your ..whatever that is, off. Please."

 

Marching up, Blaze nods in understanding. Reaching again for the control panel on his arm.

 

**BLAZE**

"Whateva' lights yer torch."

 

He almost kisses it goodnight. Stroking the left flamethrower, then the other. The brothers roll their eyes. Strangely, the flamethrowers don't shut off, even as the spaceman is right next to Hanzo. Instead they turn on. Revving up, gears clicking.

 

**BLAZE**

"Yikes, it's busted. Okay, step back! Ooh."

 

Unable to move in time, it lights up in his face. Hanzo blinks. His face pitch black, hair--well, his hair was already black. But now it's dripping in smoke and tiny flecks of mineral. And on top of that, standing on end like he just got struck by lightning. Eyes veering wide open. Soon thereafter, furrowing into a deep, displeased frown.

 

**HANZO**

"If you dare breathe another word, Corporal, I'll kill you. And I will continue to do so until you wish you could stay dead."

  
Genji can't help but laugh hysterically. Of course Hanzo is less than happy about this. Dawdling at the front of them, embarrassed, and having to urge his younger brother on ..who is panting and puffing from constant giggling.

 

**HANZO**

"You too, Genji!"

 

He tries to wipe some of the soot off himself. Covering his hands with it and marking his clothes.

 

**GENJI**

"Hanzo ..you ..you look like a muffin."

 

The firebat snorts loudly. Barely managing to stop himself from laughing along. Hanzo ducks his head, looking down.

 

**HANZO**

"Spare me."

 

His misery is all the more to Genji's glee, who cackles the way home.


	9. The First and the Last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze is the new guy in town. They call over some other folk from his universe to see if anyone knows him, but everyone just seems unsure ..is he a good guy? A bad guy? Can they trust him?

**EXT. TARSONIS CITY - KOPRULU SECTOR - DAY**

A certain stubbornness held him back from immersing himself in the city-scape. Bustling, this world was. So much life, and it was all ripe for the taking. If only he could get rid of these cuffs, and the soldier holding a gun to his back. He was born in a place like this, but for the rest of his life it'd been spent in towns. Tiny, remote settlements in the countryside that were more vulnerable to crime.

 

 

**BLAZE**

"Why don't you just hit me, lady? Instead 'a paradin' me around like I'm some sorta ..God. I ain't no God, I'm the messenger 'a God. I'm a free-er. See here. These shitbags rollin' up that got their eyes on us, they wanna see me hit, you know they do. So give it to me. Put that power to use like all the rest 'a you do. You're all corrupt, yer just like me. Yer in it for the fun. The thrill. Aint'cha? No harm in that."

 

The girl says nothing, just tugging his chains tighter down the street. Hundreds come to watch. Muttering to each other. The odd theft or two is the best it gets in a stuck-up neighbourhood like this. Doubt these ones have ever even seen a great killer in person. He moves his head to eye up his captor. Leaning in close.

 

**BLAZE**

"Woo-hah, sweetie. What'll it be? A hug or a kiss~?"

 

It's a cramped alleyway now, and the two of them are forced into single file. He feels a girly foot at his back and then a knife at his face that presses down. Looking on as a tiny fountain of blood runs down his cheek.

 

**CONFEDERACY AGENT**

"Don't push your luck. I might not be able to kill you, since I'm under orders, but I'll fuck you up good. You won't be able to speak again ..not even after your resoc."

 

The smug look he's had on since he got shipped in ..it slowly contorts into utter horror and comprehension. This isn't real. None of it's real.

 

**BLAZE**

"Resoc? I'm not gettin' a resoc, I'm gettin' the death sentence. Ain't I? I ..I murdered men, women and children. In their homes. I cut them up. I'm the worst. I'm a dead man. You're gonna hang me. You gotta!"

 

She tugs on his chains again and he lets out a screech. Falling to his knees, crying out in protest. All the while, the woman routinely jabs him with her blade. Some of the locals start to hear them, but they don't care. 'Cause why should they? The girl shoves him out the alleyway and into the light. Tight blocks of government flats. An office complex.

 

**CONFEDERACY AGENT**

"Get up and start moving!"

 

**BLAZE**

"No! I'm not goin'! I'm not gettin' resoc! You're gonna change me. You're gonna mess with my mind! Well, I won't let ya!"

 

Walking in front of him, the woman stares him down. All the while he's sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. She hauls him up, with some effort, and pulls him along.

 

**INT. CONFEDERATE COUNCIL HQ - TARSONIS CITY - DAY**

He was in front of what looked like a court room. Military guys behind him, and some more fancy dressed ones. Lined up in a row of chairs at the far end opposite him. Watching his every movement. What little he had, anyway.

 

**CONFEDERACY COUNCILMAN**

"Miles Lewis. Thirty-four counts of murder, and also; larceny, resisting arrest, attempted murder, assault, and attempted assault. Charged as criminally insane, and a pyromaniac. Your sentence would be to death, but as you may know, the Confederacy believe you could prove useful in our efforts, and you have been assigned for neural resocialization. Resoc. Certain memories will be altered to turn you into a stable, fit soldier. You cannot refuse, and you will not be granted your sentence under any circumstances."

 

End of the line.

 

**BLAZE**

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE CONFEDERACY!"

 

The assembled personnel start to disperse. A group of soldiers walk up from behind Miles and grab him.

 

**CONFEDERACY COUNCILMAN**

"Take him to the barracks. Dismissed!"

 

**BLAZE**

"The resoc won't work, it'll do nothin'! I'm resistant! I'll come back to kill all of you low-life scum! GET OFF OF ME! NOO!"

 

They practically dragged him through the prefecture. Even with sedatives, it was hard to keep him under control. Finally he was face-to-face with the last thing he'd see as Miles Lewis; a plain lab room, lined with strange, green-filled water tanks. And they were all connected by wires to a set of controls.

 

**BLAZE**

"Look, alright, maybe the thing the old guy read out was wrong. I'm not _actually_ a murderer. I didn't kill anyone. I would never do somethin' like that. You believe me, right? I'm innocent. So just t-take me outta here."

 

He wrestles with them, some desperate attempt to go free. But they're stronger than him. Better equipped, and better muscled. Resisting all his blows. The chamber squeals open, and they slide him in. A pressure gauge lets out a puff of steam. The tank starts to fill up. Slapping some probes on his head, and the door closes for the last time. Clawing at the glass. Scientists step in to observe, taking notes. It hurts. It hurts so fucking much.

 

**INT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - EVENING**

 

  **TYCHUS**

"Sorry to say. I don't know you. Jimmy?"

  
**RAYNOR**

"Not too sure but somehow you seem familiar ..what did you say your name was?"

 

The two ex-outlaws look over at each other from their armchairs. Shrugging, Blaze gets up to grab a drink from the counter top.

 

**BLAZE**

"It's Miles Lewis. I used to work fer ya, Ray."

 

**RAYNOR**

"Miles? Damn!"

 

All of them are out of their usual suits, and weaponless. Instead, donning more regular, casual day clothes. Miles absent-mindedly tilts the cup of joe in his hand. Letting dribbles of instant coffee leak onto the carpet. Alex wanders in and puts on a smile, but it's a little on edge, considering today she has five guys in her house.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"How is it coming along, friends? Did you recognise him?"

 

**BLAZE**

"'Course. Ya brought over my old pal Jim!"

 

Hanzo nips in, ducking his head over the couch towards the Dragon Queen.

 

**HANZO**

"How long will they be here?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo!"

 

A little disappointed, but she'd been wondering it herself. While the outlaws listen in they curtly incline their heads.

 

**TYCHUS**

"We'll go if that's all you needed. Come on, Jimmy."

 

Showing themselves out, Raynor accidentally puts his foot on Genji, who had been sound asleep on the living room floor up until now.

 

**RAYNOR**

"OW! Jesus, thought I stepped on a lego. You okay down there?"

 

He yawns in his stiff, echoing voice and nods.

 

**GENJI**

"Yeah .."

 

The entrance to the house shuts with a bang. Alex starts cleaning, since Blaze and the other two made a bit of mess. Bending down to help her out, the archer grasps some empty cups and plates. Meanwhile Genji is still picking himself up from the floor.

 

**BLAZE**

"It was real nice of ya to call 'em over, guys."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Please, we're happy to help. But Hanzo, you must realise that it was not so considerate of you to hurry them out."

 

**HANZO**

"Sorry."

 

He's lifting Genji by the hand, the latter feeling for his head. Wobbling back to bed with shaky knees that rock like tremors. Not able to remember if his brother was always such a sleepy-head. Blaze is looking a little dumb-founded and is still loafing around. No clue what to think. Where he is, or who these people are. Head in his lap. Alexstrasza looks at Hanzo and nudges him.

 

**HANZO**

"What?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Can you help Miles? Also, I will need to speak with you later."

 

**HANZO**

"..Either way I don't really have any say in this, do I."

 

Seeing her look of disapproval, he abides and takes a chair near Blaze. He seems distant. Zoned out, not listening or looking at anybody in particular. His eyes just seem to flicker and scan around the house. It's cosy.

 

**HANZO**

"Firebat?"

 

He steadily angles his head at the archer.

 

**BLAZE**

"Oh, Shimada. You wanna talk about the mentoring stuff, don't cha? I'm no really filled in 'bout that so you do the talkin'. If ya don' mind."

 

**HANZO**

"In all honesty, I am not so informed either. I was brought here a few weeks ago, abruptly. Just like you. I think the way it works is that the first is to train the last, so when you're 'ready', I can show you around."

 

Hanzo lifts back up, and Blaze instinctively puts a hand under his nose.

 

**BLAZE**

"I can't thank you and yer friends enough, cher."

 

The archer stares at it for a minute. Shaking it nonetheless.

 

**HANZO**

"You're a good man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the beginning will make sense next chapter. This is all headcanon since Blaze doesn't have a real backstory in SC prior to becoming a firebat. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (EDIT): Alright guys, Blizz changed the character for firebat at the last minute in the indev and spotlight videos, so I had to make some adjustments. Fortunately they weren't too drastic, and he's staying mostly the same.


	10. That's a Lot to Take In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ones closest to him are getting further and further away. Hanzo accompanies firebat to a certain gnome so he can get some things off his mind, but Blaze gets a nasty surprise in the process.

**INT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - NIGHT**

The dead of the night. No voices, no sounds. Nothing. He extends his arms and legs across the covers. Breathing rhythmically in his sleep. Muffled, through the feather stuffed pillowcase. But ..she can clearly see a spot of drool on it.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo! I forgot to tell you--!"

 

He stirs and clutches the pillow tighter.

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"About ..something important. Are you awake?"

 

Inhaling from his nose, he frowns deeply. Sluggishly heaving open one of his eyes, and then the other. Alex waits for him to speak, but he keeps quiet. Too tired to talk. Watching her incredulously.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"There may have been better opportunities to get this off my chest, however, you must know how I feel. Hanzo, do you really not enjoy being around my friends? You think I should find better ones? Is that the truth? I already assumed you did not like them, but wishing me to find others .."

 

**HANZO**

"Mm, what?"

 

In surprise, he raises up on his hands. Sitting half-way to meet the dragon's height. His chest leaning on the pillow's surface. Finding some amusement in his drowsiness, she cracks a sad smile.

 

**HANZO**

"H-huh? How do you know!? Who told you?"

 

He looked so tired just a few moments ago. But now, all that can be seen on his face is hurt.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"No one told me, I ..ehm, oh! Genji did."

 

**HANZO**

"Genji."

 

He scrunches up the quilt in his hand.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Yes. He said he thought it was for the best, and I agree with him on that. But, is it the truth? Is that what you think? I need to know. I don't believe I can sleep until you tell me."

 

While she's turned away, he quickly reaches up to discretely wipe his chin.

**HANZO**

"No."

 

She perks a brow and crouches closer.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"No what? No, it's not true, or--"

 

**HANZO**

"It  _is_  true. But I'm not going to talk about it. Go back to bed, Alex."

 

Using a finger, she plays around with a loop hanging from her horn. Nervous. Hanging her head. Disappointed at the response.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You're right. I'll go and give you some time to rest up."

 

He leans his head on his palm. Looking at her back as she leaves. Calling out quietly.

 

**HANZO**

"Alex. This is also the truth ..I may be able to come to like them. You don't need to worry about anything. Alright?"

 

Alex stops but doesn't move back round to face him. She simply gives a nod and closes the door behind her. Left to himself, he wriggles further inside his sleeping bag. I will make sure that this isn't the last of it.

 

**EXT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - DAY**

Genji and Alexstrasza wave their goodbyes to the two as they exit the house. The archer returns it half-heartedly, looking exhausted, and Blaze is stretching out. Still getting used to being without his suit. Genji steps up, grinning foolishly under his armour.

 

**GENJI**

"Okay, brother! You better make sure that you and firebat get home safely. See you."

 

He says nothing back to him, as if Genji weren't even there. Alexstrasza observes this and she fills with guilt.

 

**BLAZE**

"What's the matter, cher? You not gonna say g'bye to yer bro?"

 

Hanzo stares at Genji. Narrowing his eyes.

 

**HANZO**

"I will not unless he gives me a damn good reason I should!"

 

**GENJI**

"I had to tell her! You know I had to!"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Stop it, Genji."

 

They all look at her, startled, while Blaze is reflecting. Angry at himself for having brought it up in the first place.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"When Hanzo comes back here, you can talk this over with him. Or it's back to your own home!"

 

With a nervous gulp, Genji rushes indoors. Steel greaves clinking. And Hanzo is quick to turn his menacing glare on Alex. Firebat attempts to intervene, but is carefully pushed aside by him.

 

**HANZO**

"I never said we were going to talk this over."

  
Sitting in silence for the next few moments, they go their different ways. Her house is just a dot on the horizon now. Eaten by woodlands. Blaze looks around before tapping Hanzo on the shoulder.

 

**BLAZE**

"Right, cher. All that back there ..I dunno. Are y'sure ya still wanna come wit me?"

 

**HANZO**

"Well,  yes. I _am_ your mentor. You don't have to go alone."

 

Hearing this just puts a big, wide stupid smile on his face.

 

**BLAZE**

"Ooh, ya know right well how to lighten this ol' goon up. We--hah. We best get goin' then."

 

**EXT. GARDEN OF TERROR - NIGHT**

This place looks eerily similar to their home in Dragon Shire, but ..darker. Twisted. With thorns and creatures lurking in the shadows. It sends chills running up firebat's spine. And perhaps even Hanzo, as he begins shuddering. They huddle closer together like frightened girls. But Hanzo's pride doesn't allow this for long. Quickly breaking it up and arming his bow.

 

**BLAZE**

"So this midget's place is round 'ere?"

 

**HANZO**

"The gnome. Yes."

 

The firebat rocks back and forward. Holding himself.

 

**BLAZE**

"Must be some fuckin' weirdo."

 

Hanzo grunts. Disapproving of his abhorrent and unnecessary use of expletives.

 

**INT. CHROMIE'S HOUSE - GARDEN OF TERROR - NIGHT**

This little one is resourceful, having turned her living quarters into a waiting room. As if she were a lawyer from his world. Blaze taps his foot and stares at a clock over the mantle piece. More uneasy about what he might see, rather than impatient. The archer gives him a concerned look, asking if he's okay ..to which he gives a shaky nod. A young, slim dressed elf in red comes stomping out.

 

**VALEERA**

"What do you mean I'm getting the Garrosh treatment? I can't help it if my silence is point seventy-five seconds too long! I WAS DESIGNED THIS WAY! I'm leaving!"

 

The shadow of a stubby girl protrudes from the doorway. She exclaims a high pitch sigh and clasps her hands, smiling.

 

**CHROMIE**

"Oookay, that should be the last."

 

She looks as if she's preparing to leave. Gasping upon seeing the two men in the corridor.

 

**BLAZE**

"'Scuse me?"

 

**CHROMIE**

"G-goodness, my goodness! I wasn't expecting you! I mean, I was, because ..you know. Guess I forgot. Woops, hehe! What are you guys here for then? Oh! I remember! You're Hanzo. Hi, Hanzo! And this is the new guy-- wait ..new guy!?"

  
**BLAZE**

"Believe it or not, little miss."

 

She welcomes him inside an office. Hanzo begins to walk with them, but he then quickly traces back out.

 

**HANZO**

"You go on ahead. I'll wait."

 

**BLAZE**

"C'mon. You got every right to know! Whether it's good or bad, I trust ya, cher."

 

Nodding, he continues after her. It's remarkably easy to keep up. Having never seen anyone this short, Blaze keels over. Hovering a hand over her head while she isn't looking. For measure. She hops on a desk facing opposite the two and spins an ornament round. A ticking hourglass ..floating in the air over specks of sand.

 

**CHROMIE**

"So, what can I do for you? I'm all ears!"

 

**HANZO**

"Shouldn't you already know what we're here for?"

 

**CHROMIE**

 "Yep! But it's polite to ask. Anyway! You've brought this 'Blaze' to me so you can find out about the gaps in his past, mhm? I gotta say that I've shown plenty Heroes their memories. Past, present, and future. But I've never tried revealing parts of someone's history that they hadn't already seen before. This should be fun! Want to start?"

 

They look at each other, Miles slowly nodding.

 

**HANZO**

"But, really. 'Blaze'?"

 

**CHROMIE**

"No one calls him that, huh."

 

Miles cracks his fingers while leaning back in his chair. It's time. The hourglass on the desk begins to expand, engulfing them. Sifting through time. Watching the world unfold before their very eyes. A gun dragging aside his head. Words calling out ..but to him? This is wrong. Murder? Why would he ever do something like this? He senses panic and fear and dread. The sands dwindle. Snapping back into reality, he feels a twinge of pain. Hanzo grips his chair and Blaze does the same.

Both dizzy and disorientated, but Chromie appears unaffected. Sitting calmly although less cheery than she once was, and the archer appears lost for words ..a little taken aback by the spaceman now, knowing all of this. Knowing who and what Miles used to be.

 

**HANZO**

"Firebat, are you alright?"

 

**BLAZE**

"No! No I bloody ain't! This midget's showin' me some right bullshit. I've been a lawful guy all my life, that ain't me. It's not me!"

 

**CHROMIE**

"I-I'm sorry, but it's really the old you. And it's so tragic ..ah ..sorry, Miles."

 

Blaze grabs her puny arm and whirls her round.

 

**HANZO**

"What are you doing? Miles!?"

 

**BLAZE**

"Wait just a minute! You better not fuckin' lie straight to ma face, pipsqueak."

 

**CHROMIE**

"I showed you nothing but the true fabric of time. Now if you please let me go--"

 

**BLAZE**

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME!"

 

**HANZO**

"Get a hold of yourself, you idiot! She showed you the past! You can't change it! That's who you were, but ..that doesn't mean that's who you are. You're different now. Aren't you!?"

 

He halts at his words for a moment, but in that time, they reappear outside. Falling into a sitting position on the grass. A door slamming shut in their faces with a big red sign that says 'CLOSED'. Hanzo stands up to scrub dirt and dust off his clothes, and he can see the archer watching him through the corners of his eyes. Steam puffing out his nose and ears, Miles opens his mouth to yell. Swiftly silencing.

 

**HANZO**

"How dare you attack her! Firebat, you're a damned fool!"

 

**BLAZE**

"Yes .."

 

**HANZO**

"What?"

 

**BLAZE**

"Yeah. I am."

 

**HANZO**

"Well, even if you admit it, it doesn't make it any better! You know we have to tell Alex."

 

Firebat's head only stoops lower.

 

**BLAZE**

"That I--?"

 

**HANZO**

"No. Your past."

 

So many thoughts are racing through his head right now. But, he thinks back to this morning. Looking at Hanzo. Inspecting his stern features that stare back at him intensely. Thinking ..even if he holds it off, this guy might just tell her anyway. They're brothers, alright. No matter how much Hanzo would rather they not admit it.

 

**BLAZE**

"I know."

 

With a sigh, Hanzo trots off in front. Firebat's not the inside type ..almost everything has to come out. But one simple question he wants to ask his mentor just won't escape his lips; ..am I a killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there's been no new chapters in a while. Here's a bit of a longer one to make up for it. The plot's had a lot of drama going on recently, and while that's good, I don't want it to be the focus, so future chapters will be more straight-forward. 11 is coming soon. Thanks for reading!


	11. How Do I Look?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While firebat is still coming to terms with the news, Hanzo thinks it's about time he made things up to Alex. But what could he possibly do for her?

**~~~~INT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - DAY**

Raising his wrist to check the time on his imaginary watch, Hanzo kicks his feet, having been sent out into the corridor after a failed attempt to argue with his brother. It's not as if he enjoys it. But unless Genji accepts that he was wrong, then ..

 

**HANZO**

"Can I come in?"

 

He prods the door with three light taps. Perhaps they did not hear him, but rather than knock again, he quietly shuffles to sit elsewhere. His head leaning to one side. Clock ticking, time passing. The door clicking open, and a slim, horned shadow behind him stretches an arm out high above her head.

 

**GENJI**

"Alex, if you're so exhausted, how about you just go and rest. Or ..lie down for a bit?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Oh, no. I'm only a little tired, since I have to stay in this mortal form."

 

Hanzo's fingers slip to grip his chin. Ears perking up. Stepping out into the overhanging lamplight, Firebat shuts the door behind him.

 

**BLAZE**

"Mortal? Lady. Ya got long ears, an' yer eyes are fiery, like."

 

**GENJI**

"So, uh, did you make as many fire puns back in the day?"

 

**BLAZE**

"Fuck sake."

 

They chortle together as Alexstrasza walks up to wave a hand in front of the archer's face.

 

**HANZO**

"I am awake, thank you."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"It is only that it would be no great surprise to me if you weren't. We were talking for quite some time."

 

**HANZO**

"Not long enough."

 

He muffles his own sigh with the cusp of a loose sleeve.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo. Is it not better when we're here? With you?"

 

**HANZO**

"I suppose. Ah, except--"

 

**GENJI**

"Me too--!?"

 

**HANZO**

"EXCEPT. GENJI."

 

They all exchange glances at Hanzo, who shoots his nose up in the air. The cyborg pausing and standing up to creep closer to him. Knelt on the floor, dragging his head cloth back behind his helmet.

 

**HANZO**

"I will not speak with you."

 

**GENJI**

"Brother, do you hate me?"

 

He blinks, seeming to give some legitimate thought to this. Hanzo eventually raising his eyes to meet his brother's visor. The first in a while.

 

**HANZO**

"No. I don't hate you at all."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Now, can both of you please--!"

 

A large hand immediately shoots out to pull her back.

 

**BLAZE**

<low>

"Hold yer horses, red. You'll ruin the moment."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Do you not think he will ruin it by himself?"

 

The chattering firebat and dragon queen are too far across the room for the brothers to mind them. Hanzo struts for the bedroom door, scowling at Genji and slamming it closed.

 

**HANZO**

"But don't think that means I forgive you."

 

The cyborg gulps, dusting some specks off his armour. Slumped over. Alexstrasza folds her arms and views firebat, with him grunting dismissively.

 

**BLAZE**

"Yeah, yeah. It's only 'cause ya jinxed it."

 

**INT. GARROSH'S HOUSE - WARHEAD JUNCTION - EVENING**

Brooms and pales of dirty water circle the room, the tables and floors only recently having been scrubbed clean. One set of equipment appears to be floating--suspended in mid air at the end of a staff that belongs to a golden-haired girl in velvety lilac clothes.

 

**SYLVANAS**

"That buffoon will not be coming today either, it seems."

 

The banshee spits, after lifting a note from the table scribbled in primitive orcish handwriting. Proceeding to skim over the rest of it which seems to be quite lengthy. Sitting down once her job is done, Jaina drops next to Hanzo, who is staring blankly at the back wall. She snaps him out of it.

 

**JAINA**

"You're not daydreaming, are you?"

 

He turns away almost immediately, whilst the braided orc creaks in his chair.

 

**SAMURO**

"Shimada, know that I wish luck for both you and your brother. That you may reconcile with him soon. Remember; forgiveness is a step towards inner peace."

 

**HANZO**

"..Has Genji told every sentient lifeform on the planet about this."

 

**SAMURO**

"That you are the sole reason he will not be returning for the foreseeable future? Yes."

 

They watch him. Without looking towards anyone, Hanzo places a hand on Samuro's shoulder.

 

**HANZO**

"Wait, orc. Tell me; are the Shrines being used tonight?"

 

**SAMURO**

"Infernal Shrines? Well, maps are rarely occupied for battle at this time."

 

The royally dressed corpse has been discussing something with Sylvanas. Eventually jumping out his seat, looming over them ominously, the scent of death he carries with him hanging thick in the air. He points with a bony finger, his other hand containing a bundle of notes.

 

**LEORIC**

"Mortals, listen! The banshee queen hails Hellscream's orders."

 

**EXT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - NIGHT**

The front door heaves wide. In the corridor, under the light, standing shakily and un-rested, is the dragon queen, dressed in her own plain pyjamas. Silk slippers at her feet. She shivers, as cool winds blow in from outside.

 

**HANZO**

"Alex. Hello ..is Genji asleep? And firebat?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Mhm. I think they are."

 

**HANZO**

"Good. Listen to me, I know it's late, but I would like to walk with you."

 

Calmly smirking, she grabs the side of the door and whisks it open a little further.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo, you know, dragons don't need that much rest. Come on inside--"

 

**HANZO**

"Outside. That's what I meant."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Ah-hah."

 

They walk in the night. The moon is quarter-full yet it fills the sky with spreading light. Still in her bedclothes, Alex grips around her torso. Shuddering. Hanzo is stepping back to move some bushes and brambles out of their way.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Must we be outside for this? It's very late."

 

He eyes her, recalling her past words. Preparing to grumble some smart-ass comment.

 

**HANZO**

"Another day, then."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"No, no. Tonight is perfect."

 

She drags him by the wrist in the direction he was leading her. Unsure as to where they are headed. But she can't keep herself from asking as soon as she sees a portal in the distance, a glistening arcade of arcane magic, in the spitting image of the Burning Hells.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Infernal Shrines?"

 

He says nothing, and she begins to feel an ounce of irritation. Then, she wanders out in front of him. Folding her arms.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo. When we left it was ten o'clock, and here we are, at the portal to an empty map. You ask if Genji is asleep--"

 

**HANZO**

"This has nothing to do with Genji, it's something completely different."

 

She perks a brow. Urging him on with a nudge of her shoulder. All the archer can do is sigh, and lay his jittery eyes around the forest.

 

**HANZO**

"I have yet to properly apologise for what I did back at the inn."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Well! It's very thoughtful for you to remember when it's been several days! Hanzo, you have already been forgiven, and, I could hear you through the door."

 

Hanzo grunts and paces adamantly for the portal. Turning round to face her and to beckon her closer.

 

**HANZO**

"Just let me do what I came here to do."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"And what's that?"

 

**HANZO**

"Alex. You gave me a place to stay. You accepted me, and my brother, and firebat, all for my sake, into your own home. You trained me. You have done so much, and yet I, so little. Since ..you grow weary from this 'illusion magic', don't you think you ought to step out of it? For once? Even just for one night? You see, I've brought you here to give you the opportunity."

 

It doesn't take her very long to figure him out.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You want me to turn into a dragon."

 

**HANZO**

"Yes. You are often busy. I know you don't have many chances where you can resort to your true form, so why not now?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"But, I must clean my house, and take care of my things."

 

**HANZO**

"I will go back and do it while you're gone."

 

Pausing for a moment, she contemplates.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Actually, Hanzo ..I may be willing to let it get a little dusty this time. So that you may stay."

 

**HANZO**

"What makes you think I'd want to?"

 

She stands under the clouds of dusk, jutting out the sides of her dragging cloak. Forming shadowed wings on the ground, and looking him up, his stern temperament, with a toothy grin.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I'll let you fly."

 

**INT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - NIGHT**

Ah, that old, mellow, sixteen-bit tune he's growing more and more used to hearing. It plays on a loop from the phone in his lap, that he had just grabbed from the kitchen counter. Not for long, as he lifts it into his field of view. Inspecting the name ..Green Jesus?

 

**BLAZE**

"'Ello. Uh, Alex n' the older Shimada 're out."

 

**THRALL**

"Pass on a message for them and Genji. There is a new Hero in the Nexus, and they're very dangerous. If you see anything you have to come straight to me."

 

The nerve.

 

**BLAZE**

"Okay, 'Jesus', is this a prank call? Maybe I hurt, like, some gnome, but it was no big deal."

 

**THRALL**

"I didn't mean you! The new one's a demon. You are responsible for their training when they are found. Anyway, that's all the time I have. Stay safe, firebat."

 

**BLAZE**

"A demon!? Ugh, okay."

 

He hangs up eagerly at that. Praying those two out there aren't in any trouble. Peeking out the window, unwinding the shutters to unveil the moonlit grassy hills. Staring back at Genji who is taking his daily slumber over the sofa. Echoing slurred speech. Later, perhaps.

 

**EXT. INFERNAL SHRINES - NIGHT**

She soars over the world, with him at her back. Gripping a tight hold of her horns. They're cold, but he won't let go. Being several hundred feet above the ground, it's a risk not worth taking. In the place of his hands he quickly wraps his arms around them so he can pull a sheet out from his belt buckle. Even through the howling wind, she overhears the sound of crinkling paper and tries to peer up.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo? What are you up to back there?"

 

**HANZO**

"Is this how you spell your name?"

 

His arms still coiled round, he lowers the note and hangs it in front of her face. It billows and quivers, making the writing hard to read. Alex squints her eyes.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Close. It's S-T-R-A-S-Z-A. Only one 'Z'--"

 

An alarm goes off in his head. A sharp-tipped mountain coming into view. She's stooped too low, and he attempts to force her to make a sharp turn. Her right flank barely skims it. Feeling the rocks brush her wing, and Hanzo sighing deeply overhead and poking her.

 

**HANZO**

"Watch where you're going."

 

Laughing it off, Alex mouths an apology. His index finger heads out and points at something below. A distinct glow.

 

**HANZO**

"Alex. Down there."

 

He needn't say more. They land safely, and Alexstrasza transforms to get a closer look. A large, dark, pearly blue pillar of rock stands before them. Translucent. Something, or someone, was once inside.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"It's a crystal. And, strangely enough, it doesn't appear to be Auriel's."

 

**HANZO**

"Mmm. I could always bring this up with the Realm Lords. Let's go back, now."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Wait."

 

**HANZO**

"Then you stay and I will go."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I said, wait. You take my appearance as a dragon remarkably well. By your world's standards, it's far from normal."

 

**HANZO**

"It doesn't matter to me ..much. It's still you."

 

She looks about ready to let him go, before suddenly pulling him back again.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Have you seen my other forms? I can change into almost anything."

 

It's besides him whether or not she is stalling, or simply enjoying herself at this point.

 

**HANZO**

"You're quite full of yourself when you want to be, aren't you?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"No, really. I could be a ..night elf, or a gnome."

 

She transforms herself in a swirl of mist. Definitely enjoying herself, and a little too much, at that. Oddly enough, it still looks like her. Possessing almost all of the same distinctive features and characteristics, except with a change in height, or complexion, or ears. Even so, Hanzo remains un-phased. Though he grows more impatient the longer the night goes on.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Or even--"

 

**HANZO**

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop. I've seen enough."

 

A space goat is just _too_  weird.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Oh, alright. I suppose we can't leave Genji and firebat alone all night."

 

Something on his face tells her that he's relieved to hear it. The sun rears over the horizon. They head back while it's still dark out, but only just. Sneaking suspicions lurking at the back of her mind; crystals and containment. Where have I seen this before, she wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup. This has sort of become more of a monthly to bi-monthly thing for me. I think I've said this before, but I only update when I feel like it. 
> 
> I know the next Hero is Maeiv, and the demon name call is intentional for upcoming chapters. I don't want the roster of main characters (the four ATM) to get too cluttered, so I may cut down on it eventually.
> 
> My next focus will be on the action side of the series since there hasn't been much lately. As always, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and until next time!


	12. Fight to the Death ..I Guess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In return for their freedom, a Realm Lord has demanded that Garrosh's team first enter a five-vs-five Hero showdown! Who are they to face against? Can they win? And is this 'Maiev' really as scary as everyone says she is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end of the chapter for notes and some crappy doodles!

**EXT. HAUNTED MINES - DAY**

A gang of Heroes are slowly trudging through the forested ground level of the undead-infested Raven Court mines. Silent civilians, oddly much shorter than themselves, linger outside and watch them go by.

 

**JAINA**

"This is the _one_. I can feel it!"

 

They all grunt and groan in response. In part, out of jealousy at her remarkably happy demeanour. Meanwhile, the Skeleton King takes her words into account, and thinks back to their past affairs earlier this evening. Of how they were turned down by each and every realm lord, and now few remain. He scratches his scalp.

  

**JAINA**

"Hm, 'The Grave Keeper'. What a frightening name. Do you think he'll try and hurt us?"

 

**HANZO**

"Why should he?"

 

**SAMURO**

"Right. Although, he may be anticipating our arrival. We should be cautious."

 

Scowling, she quickly faces away and puffs through her nose.

 

**JAINA**

"I'll have you know I find it very rude when people take the words right out of my mouth. Especially Orcs!"

 

Hanzo and Samuro murmur 'racist' under their breath. A few more paces east, to the farthest entrance to the caverns, and they have began to enter the depths. It's damp, and cold. They could've sworn they saw the silhouette of something tall and carrying a sharpened scythe that glints in the darkness.

 

**JAINA**

"Oh my, he's huge!"

 

They all take a step back. The lords they've attended to thus far have been a fair height, but this one seems exceptional to those he has yet to meet. The shadow morphs and elongates as it draws closer to the light exhumed by a crack above, eventually revealing Xul, the necromancer, donning modest surprise. Jaina jumps, and her fear turns to anger.

  

**JAINA**

"Xul!"

  

He raises his arms, surrendering, in an effort to calm her down.

 

**XUL**

"Sorry. Just passing through."

 

Jaina watches him through squinted eyes. Preparing to sneakily whack him upside the head, but Garrosh calls out, and they, including her, are forced to follow behind. They step into a large chamber lit by hanging candles. At the room's centre, the Grave Keeper is in discussion with Garrosh. A tense one, at that. Then again, any sort of conversation with the ex-Warchief is.

 

**GARROSH**

"Antlers, I'm not about to let our work today amount to nothing. Fulfil your duty!"

 

Even without having heard the entire conversation, the rest of the group have come up to approach. They know the drill.

 

**SAMURO**

"We're done, Hellscream, let us move on to the next Realm Lord now--"

 

**GARROSH**

"Move  _on_? What nonsense is this?"

 

They give each other a brief look of confusion.

 

**SYLVANAS**

"We were refused, were we not?"

 

**GARROSH**

 "No! Get back in line!"

 

Speechless, all of them bunch up together to create a circle. A messy, half-hearted one, as some, mainly Hanzo and Sylvanas, don't look particularly enthusiastic. Or that they really want to be here at all.

 

**LEORIC**

"He said yes?"

 

**JAINA**

"I guess so. Garrosh, why did the Grave Keeper say yes?"

 

**GARROSH**

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

 

A sharp, needle-like finger prods under his oversized pauldron, which gives Hellscream the incentive to move aside to let the Grave Keeper through. Intimidated, possibly?

 

**GRAVE KEEPER**

"I want you to fight. For fun. But, first, you must pick one of your team to sit out."

 

It takes no more than half a second to single out Sylvanas, who's been mostly silent this entire time. The on-edge orc points a finger at her and indicates the exit with his right arm. Spiteful of him, but striding out willingly and with no objections. Happy, even. Jaina looks up at Garrosh in surprise.

 

**JAINA**

"Wait, what about me? You don't want me here either, do you?"

 

**GARROSH**

"I'd rather fight alongside a mad cry-baby wench who tried to flood my city than a prick. Now, back in line! Straighten your backs!"

 

At the Orc's command, they all march out attentively and at arms. Watching the Grave Keeper closely as he clears his throat and begins to recite from a cue card.

 

**GRAVE KEEPER**

"Heroes. Prepare for battle."

 

**EXT. CURSED HOLLOW - DAY**

 

**ILLIDAN**

"Someone is outside my house, Miles. I heard them knock on my window last night. It had a cape, and horns, but that is all I can remember since I was not able to sense them. Which is odd .."

 

**BLAZE**

"You supposed to be a clairvoy--voy-- ..voya ..-whatever, like?"

 

**ILLIDAN**

"No. It's my eyes."

 

Miles peers at his blindfold. Sceptical.

 

**BLAZE**

"But, horns, yeah? May well be this Mal'ganis fella. No clue who he is, mind. All the guys've been suspecting it's him, though, since Thrall started spreadin' around it was a demon. And since Alex found that weird fel-crystal thing."

 

The demon hunter lets his gaze sift through the trees. Settling on the bulk of plating across firebat's back. He's in the way ..and unmoving.

 

**BLAZE**

"..Hell." 

 

**ILLIDAN**

"What?"

 

**BLAZE**

"I found yer demon, but it ain't no demon. If that makes sense. It don't look like one. 'Least, not from here, it don't."

 

He peeps round to get a better look at whatever's been looming outside. Letting out an inwardly yelp, as he sees a figure by the door.

 

**BLAZE**

"I think it's best I go have a lil' chat with 'em about this, Il. Hey, Il? You listenin'?"

 

The elf is too concentrated on watching his stalker's every move, shaking his head at her. Firebat rolls his eyes and marches through the bramble by himself.

 

**ILLIDAN**

"Haah ..my home. It's a lost cause. Until she gets tired of waiting, the only choice I have is to live elsewhere. Somewhere safe, and one that's _far_ away from here. How does your place sound, hm?"

 

CAW! Illidan, for some reason, takes this as a yes. The upper half of his body becomes visible and the first thing he sees is Maiev. Embarrassed with himself as he comes to understand that there is in fact a bird perched on the ground next to him where firebat used to be.

 

**MAIEV**

"So, you decided to bring him to me after all. Too kind."

 

**ILLIDAN**

"Firebat! Really!?"

 

Miles has the huntress' arms locked in place behind her back, but he won't be able to keep it there for much longer.

 

**BLAZE**

"Just go, you idiot!"

 

**ILLIDAN**

"Oh!"

 

In an attempt to make a run for it, Illidan's shorts catch on to some thorns and he is stuck in place while he tries to pull it out. Only able to watch his feeble wriggling, Maiev grows increasingly annoyed until she kicks behind her, full-force, into firebat's chest. Knocking him onto his back. Still on the ground, he sits up halfway and lowers his helmet again to keep his eyes on the scene.

 

**MAIEV**

"ILLIDAAAAAAN!"

 

Picking himself back up, the terran chases after them.

 

**BLAZE**

"Oil! You two! Wait up!"

 

**INT. HAUNTED MINES - DAY**

The archer is leaning against a hard and very uncomfortable cave wall, watching Jaina run by again and again. But in the wrong direction. What a fool! Garrosh's orders weren't  _that_ hard to follow.

 

**HANZO**

"It's that way ..it's that way ..it's that way."

 

She returns once more. Panting and just ignoring him at this point. Merilly jogging on. He shuts his eyes and tries to get even just a few moments of relaxation in before battle. Surprise, surprise, here she comes. The tap, tap, tap of nearing silk boots. They sound a little heavier this time, however.

 

**HANZO**

"It's still that way."

 

**MURADIN**

"Och. Thank ye kindly, Shimada."

 

**HANZO**

"You're wel--"

 

Wait a minute. Proudmoore's not Scottish, or a man. Opening his eyes, he sees ..nothing. But he looks down and--ah, the dwarf! It readies it's hammer, and the Brit in orange leggings jumps in too. Toying with her guns.

The teal blue light pulsating from her chest does make it slightly easier to see, so he grabs his bow, hauls it across his arm and hopes he can hold out long enough one-vs-two. Meanwhile, the mage and her assigned accomplice, the King of Khanduras, are having some of their own problems.

 

**JAINA**

"Leo, this isn't working."

 

He's in the midst of bashing off the lava-coated right arm of Ragnaros, but it grows back in almost an instant. The Firelord twirls with Sulfuras, the weapon being much larger even in comparison to Leoric's behemoth of a mace.

It strikes the ground, scrapes the undead's pauldrons and spills droplets of ashen liquid everywhere. Melting the ice wall Jaina is cowering behind and also the meagre bolt of frost she had just launched. Leoric grits his teeth and points the tip of his bludgeon towards her.

 

**LEORIC**

"Is frost the only kind of magic you know, 'mage'?"

 

**JAINA**

"It's a habit!"

 

This time she chooses to summon a circle that surrounds where she stands, swiftly procuring a ball of arcane energy in her hand that lapses out with a small explosion. If Rag had eyebrows, they'd be raising, but even caught off-guard he finds the time to subvert his solid form into a puddle, and her advanced magic completely whiffs.

It gives them an idea, and they simply stand over the flaming pool and ready themselves to incur the biggest blow they can. Remaining stationary for some solid seconds, until Hanzo's dragon's arrow fires in their direction and they all have to duck. Ragnaros is sadly less fortunate, as he rises up just in time to be hit. Careening off into a nearby wall.

 

**JAINA**

"Hanzo! Where are you aiming!?"

 

**HANZO**

"It wasn't meant for you, or _him."_

 

He nods his head at the incapacitated Ragnaros.

 

**LEORIC**

"We know. Aid us!"

 

He steps in line with them, and together they finish off the weakened elemental lord. But they're not done yet--Tracer and Muradin have managed to catch up. Even in the face of an unfair fight, they don't look the least bit worried.

 

**TRACER**

"Oof, cheeky! You were a little faster than me that time, Hanzo."

 

Handling dual pistols outside their holster, an ominous whirr starts to rumble from inside Tracer's chest plate. The glow from it increasing in luminescence, signalling a fully charged bomb.

 

**TRACER**

"Who's first?"

 

Leoric aims at her, and a pale, blue-green spectral arm drifts outwards. Due to it moving at an amble pace, she evades it with ease, while also blinking away from him lest she be knocked out cold by a single swing of his mace. Miraculous she had managed to avoid it, considering the arm had morphed into a thick, dark cloud. Hindering her vision. Having put some distance between her and the Skeleton King, Tracer turns her attention to the young mage.

Rapid fire on her robes turning them to scraps, and now she's bleeding lightly. Out of panic, Jaina then casts another wall. Relieved to find it isn't melting this time, although it faces the battering of her enemy's arsenal and threatens to crumble should it endure much more.

 

**TRACER**

"Owh! What rubbish!"

 

The ice is too thick for it to be transparent, and so Proudmoore relies on her hearing to listen in on how Leoric and Hanzo are getting on against the dwarven king. By their grunts and yells ..it's hard to say. But, she picks up a loud thud; the banging of plate armour against a harsh surface.

Whoa! A hand grabs her, realising too soon that Tracer's already shot a big hole straight through her barrier. She runs off, and together they take chase across the arena. Pirouetting on one heel, she calls down a trap rune that the gunner mistakenly steps into. Rooted in place, clutching frost clinging to her ankles. Jaina sticks a tongue out and mocks her.

 

**JAINA**

"Can't run away now, huh?"

 

That whirr again, and then the flash of a bright, blinding light. Tracer's gone. Behind her now, and latching an explosive onto her back. Leoric spots it through the corner of his eyes, or, where his eyes used to be.

 

**LEORIC**

"Jaina! Get back!"

 

**JAINA**

"Huh? What?"

 

The fast, irregular ticking incurs Jaina to look on the exterior of her cloak. Tilting her head some inches so she can see the device, and, by then, having already accepted her fate.

It goes off in her face, and her limp body dissipates. Hanzo covers his face with one palm, as he and one of their two remaining opponents remain knelt behind rocks of debris to shelter themselves from the blast. Tracer has dashed a few yards backwards instead, fast enough to set herself at a safe distance. But not safe enough to stop her from getting head shot by a flying arrow.

  

**LEORIC**

"Now, that leaves you .."

 

Hanzo sheathes his bow, and they corner Muradin. Keeping him there until the others come, which doesn't take very long. The blademaster returns first, dragging a shaky Kel'Thuzad on the hilt of his right-most sword--the weapon speared through the lich's rib cage.

Followed by Garrosh, who tosses Artanis head first onto the ground in front of them so that the three captives are in one neat line. The orcish warchief does indeed like order.

 

**GARROSH**

"Be silent draenei, for you will soon be put out of your misery."

 

**ARTANIS**

"Protoss, actually .."

 

The four teammates surround those below and look to each other. Hanzo eyes down in pity, but also admiration. Holding out a hand for the trio to shake.

 

**HANZO**

"Good game. You fought well."

 

Too weak to even raise their forearms, Kel'Thuzad just narrows his eyes, and Muradin and the hierarch give him a friendly smile. Hanzo awkwardly steps back and allows Hellscream to pass.

He reacts similarly to Hanzo, but holds back his temperament as to finish the job. Gritting his teeth, raising Gorehowl into the air and slamming it down.

 

**INT. THE GRAVE KEEPER'S LAIR - HAUNTED MINES - EVENING**

 

**SAMURO**

"Now, with a realm lord on our side, there can be no doubts about us soon returning to--"

 

The room is empty. Devoid of the Grave Keeper's presence, or even any trace of him. After a short while, Jaina arrives, almost hauling herself through the door, only to find Leoric and Garrosh walking around aimlessly. Calling out the realm lord's name, searching for him, whilst the rest are walking out.

 

**LEORIC**

"GRAVEKEEPER! SHOW YOURSELF!"

 

**GARROSH**

"Antlers! ..ANTLERS!"

 

Hanzo passes by her as she remains still. Stunned.

 

**JAINA**

"No way. Don't tell me, he's--"

 

**HANZO**

"Gone. Yes"

 

**SAMURO**

"I will head back. You should do the same, Proudmoore."

 

Sighing, she hesitantly abides and follows in behind them, and Garrosh and Leoric continue to search in the dark. There's something amiss. The skeleton king walks into one of the rooms and sees an active portal to Towers of Doom. Recently used, as one might tell from the footprints outside it.

 

 **EXT. ILLIDAN'S HOUSE - CURSED HOLLOW - NIGHT**  

Firebat calmly strides up a series of stone steps. Before him is the door to Illidan's house. Locked. He knocks once, twice, three times, each one harder than the last, until some cries of frustration are heard from inside and Maiev, holding the struggling demon hunter in a tight choke hold, pokes her head out from above.

 

**MAIEV**

"I'll never hand this fiend over to you! He's a danger to society! A menace! Either you leave, or you can come join him. _In here_!"

 

**BLAZE**

"Open the door or I'm gonna break it down!"

 

**ILLIDAN**

"Please don't break my door. Ow!"

 

For a short time, Illidan is released from her grip. But only so he can be shoved back inside. Before disappearing from sight, he waves an arm out the window. S.O.S.

 

**ILLIDAN**

"Help!"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Stay calm, Illidan. We will get you out of there! Maiev! Let him go!"

 

After a short and disappointing detour to Alexstrasza's house, Hanzo arrives in the middle of things completely stumped.

 

**HANZO**

"A whole day of work for nothing and I come back to this ..please explain to me what's going on."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"While you were gone, Maiev captured Illidan and she is now keeping him under house arrest. We are trying to get him out. But, ehm, how did you know where we were?"

 

**HANZO**

"Genji gave me your location. Through the locked door."

 

**ALEZLXSTRASZA**

"Quite right, sorry."

 

Grabbing a keychain poking outside her belt, she twirls it round her thumb and gives it to Hanzo. Expecting him to take it, only to spot the tip of a rotating arrowhead slung across his bowstring. A scatter shot, ready to fire through the open second story window.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Hanzo! She's in armour!"

 

Maiev slams the pane shut just in time to cushion the blow. The arrow puncturing and cracking the glass, and hanging half-way.

 

**HANZO**

"Hmph."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Honestly. What is with you and assuming everything can be solved by shooting?"

 

**HANZO**

"As if your ideas are any better; sit back and calmly debate with someone who refuses to listen to reason."

 

The loud and sudden shattering of the window sends them looking up. Oddly enough, it wasn't the arrow that caused it.

The door is partially on fire, with a firebat-shaped hole cut through it. Dripping black shards of wood and pools of ash. Miles does a forward roll as he lands, having jumped straight through the glass. The two watch in awe, as does Maiev. Carrying Illidan in his arms before he lays him down safely.

 

**BLAZE**

"There ya go, princess. Problem solved. My bad for wreckin' your house, like."

 

**ILLIDAN**

"Eh. I can get it fixed."

 

The huntress suddenly comes crashing down. Jumping out of the same spot, steel greaves breaking her fall. She points her umbra crescent at Illidan, who is hiding between firebat and Alex.

 

**MAIEV**

"If you do not hand me the Betrayer, I will take him by force."

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"You shall have to get through us then, first. Right, Hanzo?"

 

He is positioned some way away from her and Miles. Gently nudging his arm, he falls into place. Maiev grits her teeth and readies for battle, but halts, as Alex steps back and envelops in a mist of green. Transforming into a dragon.

 

**MAIEV**

"What!? How is that fair!? You're all cowards! Cowards that hide behind your petty magic! Are you too weak to try and best me with brute strength alone? Fools!"

 

**BLAZE**

"You gonna give up, Mal'ganis?"

 

**MAIEV**

"My name is not Mal'ganis! It's Maiev Shadowsong, and YOU! ILLIDAN! You cannot hide forever! I'll be back!"

 

Stomping angrily, she storms off, but not before firebats pulls her by her cloak and restrains her.

 

**MAIEV**

"What are you doing? Wait, _this_? Again!? Let me go! Have you no honour!?"

 

**HANZO**

"She has a point."

 

**BLAZE**

"Oh? I do too. Hahaha!"

 

A switch on his arm deploys a sharp blade from a slit in his plate, and he taps it two times against her helmet. He also rolls his own helmet down to speak more clearly.

 

**BLAZE**

"Don't struggle this time and I won't have to do anything nasty."

 

Slowly, she turns round, and just in time to see Illidan running for his life.

 

**MAIEV**

"You're letting him get away! AGH!"

 

The three of them hold her in place and stop her from escaping. Trying to break out of firebat's grip, she eventually gives up and just allows them to drag her off in the direction of Dragon Shire.

 

**MAIEV**

"This is all your fault, you damn rust bucket. You think you can stop me with that dull blade? I'll destroy you, then  _him_! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

 

**BLAZE**

"Bet your ass I can burn yer coat, bitch."

 

Firebat threateningly revs up his flamethrowers, which are on now, and moves them towards Maiev's cloak. Sparks fly off, but she holds still. Hanzo quickly pushes him away and replaces the terran's position, to a smaller degree of effectiveness due to their differing levels protection and build. Alex nods at him for this, looking thankful.

 

**BLAZE**

"What was that for?"

 

**HANZO**

"Yes, light your fuse again, firebat. If you want things to end up like last time."

 

His pupils dilate in fear and regret of the recent memory. Miles, ashamed, puts his helmet back up and walks alongside them without saying another word, and Alex ponders. Confused at their reactions.

 

**INT. ALEXSTRASZA'S HOUSE - DRAGON SHIRE - NIGHT**

 

The door slides ajar and the four of them walk in. They wander past Genji one by one, who sounds as if he's asleep. But his head pops over the sofa as soon as they get close.

 

**GENJI**

"Welcome back! Alex, firebat ..Hanzo .."

 

They subtly acknowledge him with a look in his direction or a smile, but Hanzo barely turns his head. Offering a stubborn snort.

 

**GENJI**

"Hah ..woah, is that Mal'ganis?"

 

**MAIEV**

"MAIEV!"

 

**GENJI**

"Sorry! Maiev! That's what I meant!"

 

Alex sits down beside Genji, who whispers in her ear, as the rest start to settle in. Including Maiev, who has taken custody of a stool in the kitchen.

 

**GENJI**

"She's staying with us?"

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"Temporarily, yes."

 

**GENJI**

"Do you want her to?"

 

The two of them turn towards the girl in question--now arguing with firebat for the umpteenth time.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"I believe my home is getting a bit crowded at this point ..but I'm glad that it's a woman."

 

**GENJI**

"Yeah, but do you want her to stay here?"

 

She thinks about it for a minute, and then slowly shakes her head.

 

**ALEXSTRASZA**

"No."

 

\---

  **NOTES**

Hey guys! Here is some extra stuff, including character sketches, acknowledgement of a fellow Hanzo/Alexstrasza shipfic, news regarding the infrequent chapter updates and topics of future instalments.

So, from the very start, I knew I had to address this at some point. Yes. There is another fanfiction on here with the exact same premise; a Hanzo/Alexstrasza ship based around the Dragons of the Nexus trailer. This isn't a sponsored cross-promotion or anything, but feel free to check it out. Eye of the Storm by OlegGunnarsson. It's good, seriously. But, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I came here from Wattpad, where there wasn't anything for Heroes and definitely not for Hanzo and Alex. I checked Fanfiction.net to make sure too, and I wrongly assumed it would be the same here ..I had all the chapters up, and what do you know, some guy with his own spin on it that's up before me! Fortunately our works are vastly different. His is set on Overwatch Earth, and mine is entirely based in the Nexus.

I had no intention of copying him. Both of our fics have gone in very different directions, and I intend on keeping it that way and do not plan on recreating anything from Eye of the Storm. If there is something in mine that does hold some similarities, right now or in the future, it is completely unintentional. I will put this as a disclaimer up in my first chapter, since I now realise that the misconception of my work being a clone may put some people off. I've seen and read smaller works 'inspired' by similar and larger ones in the past. I completely understand. Just wanted to clear this up.

Another thing I am going to bring up is that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in aeons! Sorry for saying last time that updates would be monthly to bi-monthly, I overestimated myself and think I want to put a bit more time and effort into it. To give you guys some rough estimates, it takes me about two or three weeks to just get the plot of a chapter in my head. Then I outline the dialogue and everything and then I fully flesh it out into what you have here. Since it's a on-going serial and not a novel or anything, each new part obviously isn't going to be masterpiece. If there are any major flaws or inconsistencies I overlooked, I fully intend to come back to it and rework it. Then again, you probably won't see any  _really_ big changes to the writing. However, I may go back and alter the format of all the chapters before this one. As you might have noticed, I decided to stop using seperate lines.

Even though new uploads will be slow, I'll always be checking in on any comments or messages to my work. As always, hope you enjoyed. Next few chapters will be introducing Fenix and the newly announced Deckard Cain. See you soon.


End file.
